


Право выбора

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Брок не выбирал, как ему жить, судьба и случай распорядились им по своему усмотрению. Сможет ли прошлое сломать его? Или подарить новое будущее?





	1. Chapter 1

Закрутив крышку на бутылке, Брок отставил её в сторону и привалился спиной к зеркальной стене. Ох уж эти новые веяния для залов. Сколько он ни воевал за тренажёрку Страйка, чтобы оставить всё без изменений – ничего толком не вышло. Каждый новый начальник снабжения сначала кидал деньги на ветер, перестраивая, переоборудуя всё, что только можно, вон и зал им огламурили, а потом зажимая каждый патрон.

– Таузиг, гравитация не так работает, – напомнил Брок. – Если жопу тяжело оторвать от пола, на диету посажу!

Пульсомер предупреждающе мигал, напоминая о передышке и водяном балансе, безмерно раздражая. Брок всё прекрасно знал и без него, своё тело уж точно, и то, на что оно на самом деле способно. Если бы он всё делал так, как «заложено природой для второго пола», то сидел бы дома, рожал пироги и пёк детей. А такая жизнь Броку не всралась.

– Я прямо заинтригован происходящим, – Брок поднялся, не забыв проверить телефон, мало ли, у Стива время свободное образуется. – Вы разминаетесь или трахаетесь? Генри, ты его сиськи оставь в покое и возьми на болевой!

Наголо бритый Генри оскалился и послушался.

Брок качнул головой, махнул рукой. Детский сад какой-то: стоило только отвернуться, сразу бойцы, все альфы как один, начинали «членами меряться», силу друг друга испытывать, нарываясь на травмы и пиздюли, но он сам их отбирал, по одному, потому и жаловаться грех было. Что вырастил – то и выросло.

На ближайшую неделю никаких миссий назначено не было. Правда, дерьмо обычно сваливалось на голову неожиданно. Но Брок всё же лелеял мечту выбраться на барбекю, и если не со Стивом, то хотя бы отбить Генри и Роллинза у их подружек и устроить что-то среднее между семейным походом на природу и пьянкой у костра.

Стив вошёл в зал, наткнулся взглядом на своё отражение в зеркальной стене и оторопел. Встряхнул головой и сказал:

– Привет, парни!

Нашёл взглядом Брока и улыбнулся ему. Генри увидел эту улыбку и оскалился.

Стив хотел было пошутить про балетную студию, но при Генри Анджело ему почему-то совершенно не шутилось. В целом Страйк относился к Стиву с ровным дружелюбием, но вот Анджело Роджерса не любил так явно, словно Стив обидел его любимую бабушку. А может, это была ревность. Отношения Анджело и Брока Стив никогда не мог понять. На прямой вопрос Брок отмахивался: «Не обращай внимания», – но что-то, выходящее за рамки работы, между ними явно было. Вот и сейчас Анджело подсел к Броку и протянул ему бутылку воды.

– Уже пил, – отмахнулся Брок. – Ты к нам по делу, Кэп, или прячешься от Романовой?

Брок никогда на службе не бравировал их отношениями, хотя сложно назвать отношениями секс пару раз в неделю где придётся, да и не рассчитывал он как-то на свидания, любовь до гроба и прочие влажные фантазии переходного омежьего возраста. Ему хватало и того, что получалось урвать у жизни. Вот и со Стивом так – хоть они и трахались, наверное, уже во всех помещениях, где есть двери, в порыве страсти называя друг друга всем тем зоопарком, что принят у нормальных парочек, но вне постели, в любое другое время особо не выделяли друг друга.

– Если её пробьёт ностальгия, вы от неё не отмашетесь, – Стив улыбнулся. – Хочу размяться, – сказал он.

И задержал на Броке взгляд, давая тому понять, что не прочь провести вечер вместе. За что Стив особенно ценил Брока – кроме прочих его достоинств, тот отлично понимал такие посылы без слов.

Хлопнув по коленям, Брок поднялся, обвёл зал и притихших бойцов насмешливым взглядом.

– Кто готов составить компанию полковнику на ринге? Уложившему его на лопатки дам выходной, скажем, на день Святого Валентина.

– То есть никому, и плевать, что это суббота? – ухмыльнулся Роллинз. – Ну давай со мной, что ли, Кэп.

– А у нас график ненормированный иногда бывает, – вставил шпильку Брок. – Если кто забыл Боливию на позапрошлое Рождество, могу напомнить.

Окинув фигуру Стива, Брок облизал его взглядом. Идеальный альфа, золотое сечение, и пах так, что даже у Брока пальцы на ногах поджимались и иногда хотелось на животе за ним ползти и ноги целовать, но при этом Стив никогда не кичился своей природой, был всегда вежлив и до зубного скрежета корректен. Но что самое в нём отпадное – и радовало Брока – он не прессовал, не требовал невозможного, как другие альфы. Стив почему-то не реагировал на запахи крутящих вокруг него жопами омежек, с ног до головы облитых усилителями, и не задавал Броку вопросов, на которые отвечать, если честно, не было никакого желания.

– Буду у себя, – сообщил он, взглядом соглашаясь на любые предложения Стива.

Стив с удовольствием размялся в ринге с Роллинзом, потом с Таузигом. А потом против него вышел собранный, сосредоточенный и постоянно кого-то мучительно напоминающий Стиву Анджело. Кинул исподлобья тяжёлый взгляд, и Стив понял, что игры кончились. Анджело всегда выкладывался до конца и бил всерьёз.

Живот неприятно потянуло. Брок выругался и полез в стол.

Больше всех на базе Мстителей, к которым Страйк приписали непонятно за какие грехи, ему нравился Беннер, страдающий той же проблемой, что и сам Брок. Он с удовольствием делился любыми наработками в сфере медикаментозного купирования проявления второго пола, а иногда и вовсе ставил на Броке эксперименты.

Жёлтая таблетка рассосалась на языке почти мгновенно.

– Блядская эволюция, – выругался Брок и потёр чуть ниже пупка.

Рабочее настроение пропало, будто и не было. Документы навевали только скуку и желание немного поныть, пожаловаться на тяжёлую судьбу. А уж такого он себе позволить никак не мог. Всю свою жизнь пёр вперёд с принципом «Превозмогай, сука!».

Стив постучался и вошёл в кабинет Брока. Тот завис над компом, что-то выстукивая по клавишам. Стив полюбовался причудливыми бликами света и тенями от монитора, которые делали и без того выразительное лицо Брока ещё ярче, обошёл стол, погладил Рамлоу по плечам и склонился к нему, целуя в шею.

Стив знал, что почти не различает запахи, но от вкуса кожи Брока – живого, очень мужского, солоноватого и необычного – его моментально вело так, что в первый их раз просто сорвало крышу. Поэтому он старался не распускать язык – знал, чем это закончится.

– М-м, – протянул Брок, откинул голову назад, инстинктивно открывая шею своему альфе, и тут же одёрнул себя.

Какой «свой альфа», чёрт возьми? Между ними отпадный секс и ровные рабочие отношения без задвигов, несмотря на то, что член Стива очень не слабо даёт не только по простате, но и по мозгам.

– Ты сегодня до упора или можно свалить пораньше и проверить на прочность какую-нибудь другую мебель у тебя?

К себе Брок никогда никого не звал. И тому было две двухметровых причины: Генри, распугивающих всех ёбарей Брока ещё на подлёте, и Роллинз, вечно тусующийся в гостиной за приставкой, если на горизонте не маячил кто-то новенький и на всё готовый. А трахаться в доме, где за стенкой нервно нарезают круги два альфы, не стал бы даже Стив.

– Я купил новый матрац, – сообщил Стив, начиная разминать Броку плечи. Стив обожал эти плечи. – Закажем доставку, на углу открылся новый польский ресторанчик, очень неплохой. Романова нахваливала рольмопсы, но я как-то не рискнул пробовать. Даже не знаю, что это.

– Можно и эти роль… что-то там заказать. Я всеядный, лишь бы было мясо, – ухмыльнулся Брок, рассматривая начавший потихоньку желтеть синяк на скуле у Стива.

Сколько бы он ни говорил Генри – а Брок был на всё сто уверен, что это его кулака работа, – не влезать в его дела, тот отказывался слышать. Значит, не выгорит выходные со Стивом провести, а так хотелось: костёр, палатка, жёсткий спальник под жопой – романтика. Хотя если подумать, Брок и правда в последнее время дома только ночевал, и с Генри они сталкивались разве что в зале на тренировках, да на миссии летали. Получалось, вместо качественного секса на природе будут мясо, пиво и разговоры за жизнь.

– Хватит нам запечённого гуся с яблоками? – спросил Стив, быстро набирая на телефоне заказ. – Рольмопсы, гусь, штрудель, фаршированный картофель, что-то ещё?

Ему нравилось кормить Брока, нравился его отменный аппетит. Стиву вообще почти всё нравилось в Броке. Вот только Анджело этот непонятный...

– Если закажем ещё и полендвицу, то обещаю любить тебя во всех позах, – пообещал Брок. – Ну что, поехали? Или нам, как хорошим деткам, надо ещё целых сорок минут изображать жажду деятельности?

Стив добавил в заказ полендвицу, наклонился к Броку, поцеловал его и сказал:

– Поехали.

Отключив компьютер, Брок поднялся, накинул кожанку и, дождавшись, когда Стив покинет кабинет, запер двери.

– Так, котятки, папа уезжает, а вы не шалите. Разъебёте зал – восстанавливать из своих жалований будете. Роллинз за старшего и, Генри, не надо мне рожи корчить, не дорос за зоопарком приглядывать. Всё, я убыл.

Генри мрачно зыркнул на Стива, но промолчал.

***

– Что-то есть в этих рольмопсах, – сказал Стив. – Пахнут вкусно.

От гуся остались только косточки, от фаршированного картофеля – пара картошин, а полендвица была так хороша, что Стив решил купить её побольше, про запас, для сэндвичей.

Брок хохотнул, устроив ноги на коленях любовника.

– Отличный ресторан, надо Романовой в подарок адрес пышечной в Брайтоне подкинуть, говорят, аутентично готовят. Ты, главное, штрудель больше не бери, – вздохнул он и отодвинул от себя контейнер. – А то разожрусь скоро совсем. Блин, оторваться невозможно.

Дом Стива Броку нравился, не то общежитие, что было у него самого, а тёплый, наполненный какими-то чисто роджерсовскими вещами, его запахом, непередаваемым живым уютом. Хотя Брок прекрасно понимал, что Стив дома бывал ой как не часто.

– Ничего, сейчас немного переварим и отправимся опробовать матрац, – пообещал Стив, прожевав кусок селёдки. – Какие у тебя планы на выходные?

– В выходные... – повторил Брок, потянувшись всем телом, так, что футболка задралась, оголяя живот. – Поход у меня по пересечённой местности с мужиками, мясом и пивом. Молодость вспоминать будем, песни под гитару орать и делать вид, что рыбачить, а не синячить приехали. Всё те же рожи, но в неформальной обстановке.

И ведь не соврал ни единым словом.

Стив не позволил себе даже вздохнуть. Время от времени Брок выбирался куда-нибудь на природу со Страйком, и ни разу не позвал Стива с собой. Что ж, Страйк был большой дружной квазисемьёй, а Стив так и не смог в неё вписаться, как с самого детства не вписывался ни в одну компанию. Видимо, для такого общения он просто не был создан. Ему всегда хватало одного человека – когда-то Баки, а теперь вот Брока.

– Что ж, – сказал он, поглаживая ступни любовника, – пока погода позволяет, надо отдыхать. Меня звал к себе Тони. Не стану отказываться.

– Не отказывайся, – тихо рыкнув, Брок переместился к нему на колени, обхватил шею руками. – Только предупредить его не забудь, чтобы руки при себе держал.

Целовался Стив охренительно, как и всё остальное, что бы он ни делал. Брок с ним даже забывал свой самый первый, негативный опыт под альфой, подпуская слишком близко, позволяя руководить собой, гнуть как заблагорассудится, сам открывался, всё равно продолжая считать их встречи лишь удобным перепихом без последствий. Но вот ревность, возникавшая, стоило Стиву упомянуть другого омегу, настораживала. Не имел Брок на неё права.

Стив, продолжая целовать Брока, подхватил его под задницу и унёс в спальню. Аккуратно уложил на новый удобный матрац и, нависая сверху и стараясь не давить на живот, прильнул к жёстким, тёмным, таким вкусным губам.

Стив был готов вылизывать Брока часами, везде, всего, но Брок не всегда на такое соглашался.

Их секс всегда был ярким, страстным, без излишней нежности. Брока устраивало, как Стив брал его без особой подготовки, натягивая на свой немаленький член, как выл, находясь на грани оргазма, лишь в последний момент вынимая, когда узел уже начинало раздувать. Хотя иногда хотелось прочувствовать на полную, но они ещё не были настолько близки, чтобы просить о подобном.

Брок выгнулся под Стивом, дёрнул его за футболку, стягивая ненужную сейчас тряпку, провёл по массивным плечам, сжал грудные мышцы.

– Боже, Детка, ты создан для секса!

Стив моментально содрал с Брока одежду, уткнулся лицом в пах, слизывая самый нежный, самый первый вкус. Никто не был таким вкусным, как Брок, никто и никогда.

Стив принялся вылизывать наливающийся кровью член, как большое шоколадное мороженое. Он лизал Броку яйца и промежность, пробираясь всё ниже.

С шипением выдохнув, Брок успел ухватить свои джинсы, прежде чем они улетели на пол. Флакон смазки, который он таскал с собой теперь постоянно, памятуя о том разе в подсобке, когда пришлось ограничиться одним лишь минетом, нашёлся сразу. Все те подавители, что он выпил за свою жизнь, вытравили из него всё, что только можно.

– Детка, – со стоном позвал он, дёрнул Стива за волосы, отрывая от себя, сунул под нос ополовиненный флакон. – Смазка! Я не по этой части, забыл?

Стив поднял голову, только чтобы тут же лизнуть Брока между ягодиц.

– Я всё равно обожаю твой вкус, – сказал он и провёл языком по губам. – Ты ведь знаешь. Нет никого вкуснее тебя.

Стив взял смазку, быстрыми привычными движениями растянул Брока и смазал себя.

– Готов?

– Роджерс, еби! – выстонал Брок, откидывая голову назад, приподнял бёдра, как бы намекая.

Его даже умиляло то, что Стив обо всём и всегда спрашивал, пытливо заглядывая в глаза, чтобы не дай боже ничего не произошло против воли партнёра. Это импонировало, заставляло довериться.

Стив плавно и неторопливо въехал членом в горячее, тесное, нежное. Он обожал этот момент, когда Брок принимал его, подаваясь на член. Закинув ноги Брока себе на плечи, Стив принялся ебать его, любуясь тем, как тело Брока отзывается каждой мышцей, как выступают кубики поросшего чёрной шерстью живота, как встают тёмные соски, как на члене выступает и скатывается по нему в густые лобковые волосы первая капля.

Это было охуенно, Стив был охуенный. Брок раз за разом забывался, насаживаясь на его член, отпускал себя, позволяя хотеть. Он выл, вскидывая и вертя бёдрами, мял пальцами простыни и говорил-говорил-говорил, не в силах заткнуться. Пел оду отличному сексу.

Из его речей Стив никогда не слышал ни единого слова. Только голос и интонации, только стоны и редкие поскуливания. Господи, Стив готов был ебать Брока вечно!

Но бесконечного секса не бывает. Вот Брок изогнулся, его член брызнул белёсой струйкой, долетевшей до груди, и Стив с воем кончил от одного этого зрелища.

Он очень неторопливо вышел из растраханной задницы, уложил Брока на кровать и слизал сперму с живота и груди.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – спросил Стив. – А потом ты меня. Я соскучился.

Член Стива, всё ещё гордо стоящий, влажно поблёскивающий от смеси смазки и спермы, сам просился в ладонь. Обхватив это совершенство точно под начавшим увеличиваться узлом, Брок подрочил его, собирая белёсые капли и слизывая их с пальцев.

Вот знал бы он, что Стив настолько идеальный альфа, не тратил бы время на других мужиков, а подкатил бы сразу, как только национальное достояние разморозили.

– Дай перекурить, – сыто ухмыльнулся Брок.

Стив поставил ему на грудь здоровенную, выточенную из древесного спила и покрытую лаком пепельницу, купленную специально для Брока, протянул сигареты и зажигалку.

Преимуществом почти отсутствующего обоняния было то, что запах сигарет в спальне Стиву совершенно не мешал. Так, едва оттенял слабый, почти неуловимый можжевелово-полынный запах Брока, который Стив и чуял-то только сразу после секса.

Сейчас Брок чувствовал себя на месте.

Скосив взгляд на часы, он скривился. От Стива уезжать не хотелось, не сейчас, когда ощущал своё прирастание к нему, слепую принадлежность именно этому альфе, но обещанный Генри поход отменять никак нельзя было. Всё же мужики в жизни Брока приходят и уходят, а Генри – это навсегда.

Сигарета закончилась слишком быстро, чтобы Брок успел всю эту муть выкинуть из головы, но Стива хотелось больше, чем пиздострадать о возможном разрыве с ним. Отставив пепельницу на прикроватную тумбочку, Брок навалился на Стива, прикусил зубами кожу на плече.

– Сильнее, – попросил Стив. – К утру все заживёт.

Он поцеловал Брока в шею, лизнув выступающее сухожилие, и перевернулся на живот. Крепко взялся за спинку кровати и раздвинул ноги, поиграв ягодицами.

Кто бы когда сказал, как это сладко – ебать альфу, Брок бы ни в жизнь не поверил и ещё бы посмеялся над идиотом, или всё дело именно в том, что за альфа перед тобой? Потому что Стив отдавался с тем же огнём, что и брал сам.

Коснувшись губами ямочек на пояснице, Брок со стоном сжал ягодицы Стива. Вот зачем альфе такая жопа? Что хочется раздвинуть её, разломить на две половинки, чтобы добраться до вкусного нутра, распробовать его как следует, довести до громких срывающихся стонов. Ведь природа задумывала по-другому.

Брок вылизывал трогательно розовую дырку, ласково, почти нежно касался языком, разлизывая складочки, разминая мышцы хорошо смазанными пальцами.

– Брок, ну не тяни же, – умолял Стив. – Вставь, пожалуйста. Ну прошу тебя!

– Какой жадный Детка, – восхитился Брок, наваливаясь на Стива со спины.

Он знал, что не сумеет причинить суперсолдату хоть сколько-то серьёзный вред, даже въехав насухую без смазки и подготовки, но со Стивом, таким огромным, сильным, хотелось быть нежным, его хотелось не втрахивать в жёсткий матрас, а любить так, как любят только единственных.

Толкнувшись, Брок сразу вошёл на полную, замер на мгновение, совсем потерявшись в ощущениях. Стив был тугим и жарким, обхватывал так плотно, словно каждый раз впервые.

Стив подался назад, насаживаясь на член и приподнимая зад. Ему было плевать, что он альфа, а Брок бета, плевать на природное предназначение и социальные условности – он просто любил секс с Броком в любой позиции.

– Давай, Брок! – взмолился он.

Слова Стива подстегнули и без того безумное желание владеть им. Брок вцепился зубами в холку любовника, сжал пальцами бёдра до синяков и задал бешеный темп, вколачиваясь на полную, не щадя и не жалея, зная, что Стиву именно так и нравится – на грани боли, когда каждый мускул звенит от напряжения.

Стив вскрикивал от каждого толчка и цеплялся за изголовье кровати так, что кованые прутья сминались. Они и так были уже изрядно покорёжены, но сейчас Стиву было плевать на кровать, на соседей, на всё, кроме Брока и его члена в заднице. В этот момент Стив обожал Брока, обожал его член, обожал влажные шлепки тела о тело, обожал пламенем пробегающее от простаты по каждому нерву до самого его кончика наслаждение. Весь он сейчас был для Брока и принадлежал только ему. Не было больше ничего – ни Америки, ни ЩИТа, ни Капитана Америка, только Брок и его восхитительный член и острые зубы, которые обжигали загривок сладкой болью.

Прикусив сильнее, почти до крови, Брок зарычал. Стив был страстным, жадным до секса, прямо под стать самому Броку. Иногда казалось, что они вылеплены специально друг под друга.

Оргазм накрыл неожиданно, разметав все мысли и силы словно взрывом термобарического заряда, уронил Брока на Стива, размазал по нему тонким, урчащим от удовольствия слоем. Но Брок знал, что этого мало, и как бы ни хотелось продолжить дальше «умирать» на этой монументальной спине, надо было доёбывать, доводить начатое до конца.

Брок сполз и тряхнул головой, собирая мысли в кучку, снова уставившись пьяным от пережитого взглядом на зад «мистера совершенство».

– Давай, Детка, – велел он, звучно хлопнув Стива по правой половинке, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как след от ладони наливается красным, чтобы сойти через несколько мгновений, оставляя кожу нетронутой, молочно-белой. – Переворачивайся, вознесу тебя на небо.

Стив со стоном перевернулся и снова раскинул ноги.

– Пальцами, – невнятно попросил он.

– Иногда кажется, что тебе меня мало, – усмехнулся Брок, правда, запоминая эту мысль, откладывая её на потом, чтобы обдумать в спокойной обстановке. Ведь кто-то же до него додавал Стиву.

Пальцы вошли с пошлым хлюпающим звуком. Брок погладил Стива изнутри, наслаждаясь даже не властью над ним, а какой-то трогательной беззащитностью раскинувшегося перед ним любовника.

Обхватив губами головку толстого члена Стива, Брок обвёл её по кругу языком, вбивая в него пальцы с той же частотой, что и трахал всего несколько мгновений назад.

Стив тихо завыл, выгибаясь, насаживаясь на пальцы, подставляясь жадному рту. Он не продержался долго – замер, вибрируя и непроизвольно подёргивая бёдрами, и кончил с каким-то жалобным криком.

Потом они с Броком долго лежали, обнявшись. Стив зарылся носом в густые жёсткие волосы Брока, наслаждаясь ускользающими, тающими нотами полыни и можжевельника.

– Мне так хорошо с тобой, – слова вырвались сами собой.

– С тобой охуительно, – улыбнулся Брок, приподнялся на локте и непривычно ласково коснулся его губ своими, будто бы они действительно были парой, а не любовниками выходного дня.

Очертив пальцем место укуса, Брок на мгновение пожалел, что не может оставить метку на этом идеальном теле, присвоить всего себе, чтобы ни одна сладко пахнущая блядь не смела даже смотреть на его Роджерса. Ещё хотелось никуда не уходить, остаться в тёплых надёжных объятиях хотя бы до утра, чтобы первое, что сделать – это поцеловать сонного Стива.

Телефон Брока тихо завибрировал на полу, напоминая о времени. Видимо, Генри надоело ждать.

– Прости, Детка, но мне пора бежать.

Брок легко поднялся, натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело, не было у него никаких моральных сил искать ещё и трусы, подхватил футболку и, наклонившись над Стивом, жадно, до горящих губ поцеловал его.

Когда за Броком захлопнулась дверь, Стив ещё некоторое время лежал, касаясь пальцами полыхающих губ, а потом со вздохом встал и отправился в душ. Надо было вымыться, перестелить постель, убрать остатки еды в холодильник, собрать со стола мусор…

Надо было как-то дотянуть до следующих выходных.


	2. Chapter 2

– Опять ужинать не будешь, – буркнул Генри, встретив Брока на пороге. – Небось, какую-нибудь жирную калорийную дрянь жрали. Тебе нельзя, у тебя...

– Из меня все калории вытрахали, так что не беспокойся, ничего не сделается моему сердцу, – усмехнулся Брок, обнял его, устроив голову на широкой груди, как раз напротив сердца. – Да и польская кухня не очень жирная. Вот что ты взъелся на Роджерса? Он хороший малый.

– Хороший, – неохотно согласился Генри и вздохнул.

Он понимал, что у Брока наконец-то складывается личная жизнь, но отпускать его просто так не хотел. В груди что-то переворачивалось, когда Генри об этом думал.

– У меня тут наклёвывается кое-что, – признался он. – Так что… заночуй у него в следующий уик-энд, что ли. Если миссии не будет.

– И как зовут это «кое-что»? – поиграл бровями Брок, прекрасно понимая, что ему банально дают карт-бланш и, скорее всего, у Генри уже давно имеется с пяток на всё согласных омежек, лишь бы этот медведь обратил на них свой сиятельный взор. – Ладно, не буду сукой. Не сидите с Джеком полночи, завтра на рассвете выезжаем.

Может, когда-то, в сопливом детстве, Брок и мечтал обзавестись семьёй, мужем, детьми, купить большой просторный дом, чтобы всем хватало места и можно было перевезти Ба поближе. Но мы предполагаем, а жизнь располагает. Кто же знал, как всё обернётся, что у него появится Генри и всё станет очень сложно?

Уже у себя в спальне Брок, не раздеваясь, повалился на постель, коснулся ладонью живота. Ему нравилось пахнуть Роджерсом, нравилось чувствовать себя слабее рядом с ним, забывать скалиться на судьбу, чувствовать себя нужным и, черт возьми, желанным. Хотелось вот так вот навсегда.

Слово-то какое – НА-ВСЕ-ГДА!

Брок невесело усмехнулся, дёрнул щекой.

Не про него счастливая семейная жизнь, тем более с таким, как Стив Роджерс.

Было слышно, как в гостиной Генри бурчит на Роллинза, загоняя того спать, как тот отгавкивается, а потом парни вместе смеются. Наконец дом затих.

***

«Выбор уик-энда» Генри звали Кариной. Она была кудрявая, невысокая, с небольшой грудью и потрясающей задорной попкой. Милашку омегу невесть какими ветрами занесло в архив ЩИТа, обычно такие туда не рвались, предпочитая места позаметнее. Но Карина отличалась от многих. На тонком запястье у неё красовалась татуировка в виде пацифика, перевитого незабудками. Карина, как и все до неё, не задержится надолго.

Генри нравился многим, но умные омеги очень быстро понимали, что Генри Анджело не настроен на брак, а на глупых Генри и сам не обращал внимания. От Карины едва-едва припахивало анисом и йодом – запах не духов, а дорогого противозачаточного импланта. А сама она была милая, с круглыми карими глазами и ароматом корицы, перца и перечной мяты. Запахи сильные – было похоже, что в этот раз именно она выбрала Генри своим альфой в эту течку, а не он временно запал на смазливую мордашку.

Роллинз свалил куда-то на блядки. Он своих омежек в дом Брока не притаскивал никогда.

Брок влез в самые узкие джинсы из всех, что у него были, и завис перед зеркалом, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Давно он ни у кого из любовников не оставался на ночь. Хотя, если подумать, вообще ни разу не оставался. Не доверял он альфам настолько, чтобы уснуть рядом с ними, позволить себе быть настолько беззащитным. Воспоминания навалились тяжёлым грузом. Вроде бы и прошло больше двадцати лет, но он до сих пор чувствовал запах того альфы – манящий, правильный, чистый для него, но в тоже время забивающий нос, густо замешанный на его боли и страхе, ужасе быть с кем-то не по своей воле.

Грызанув губу, Брок с вызовом глянул на самого себя в отражении зеркала, зачесал назад чёлку. Чего это он расклеился? Поплыл? Ну уж нет, никто не стоит ни его страха, ни тем более слёз. Тогда-то он и плакал в последний раз.

Стив встретил Брока с такой радостью, какой сам от себя не ожидал.

Пока Брок не приехал, в голове у Стива ещё бродили какие-то опасения: они с Броком никогда не оставались вместе дольше, чем на один вечер, в нерабочей обстановке. О чём они будут говорить? Чем займутся? Невозможно же провести в постели двое суток, от вечера пятницы до вечера воскресенья?

Стив сделал всё возможное и невозможное для того, чтобы в эти выходные Страйк никуда не выдернули. Хватало других команд, пусть на непредвиденные случаи шлют их. А у них с Броком – уик-энд.

– О, смотрю, ты для меня принарядился, – расплылся в улыбке Брок, окинув Стива жадным взглядом.

Хотя кто бы говорил. Он сам всё же выбрал те самые узкие джинсы, неприятно светлые, но слишком удачно подчёркивающие задницу, и светлую же футболку, сидящую словно вторая кожа. Даже Генри неодобрительно покачал головой, провожая его на «блядки», и стряс обещание – если что пойдет не так, сразу же звонить.

Они поцеловались на пороге, Стив едва успел втащить Брока в квартиру и запереть дверь. Целовались долго и жадно. Соскучились.

– В этот уик-энд все будет так, как захочешь ты, – объявил Стив. – В меру моих сил, конечно.

Он провёл ладонью по боку любовника.

– Потрясающе выглядишь.

– Всё для моей Детки, – оскалился Брок, задумчиво помял задницу Стива и тут же отстранился. – Ты ел? А то я голоден, как волк. Дома заморачиваться не стал. Можно что-то приготовить, если есть из чего, или заказать.

Брок понимал, что частит и, скорее всего, переигрывает со всем этим, но его несло. Одно дело – прийти потрахаться и умотать тут же без каких-либо обещаний и обязательств, и совсем другое – проводить с кем-то время, разговаривать и вообще…

– Я умею готовить только яичницу и томатный суп из банки, – признался Стив. – Давай сходим к тем полякам? Я на всякий случай заказал столик. Или можно доставку. Говорят, там потрясающее пиво, но я не пробовал.

Выдохнув, Брок улыбнулся. Всё же Стив и правда был идеальным.

– Можно и к полякам, я за пиво.

Хотелось ещё сказать, чтобы тот переоделся во что-то попросторнее, а не светил своими шикарными сосками всем подряд, но Брок вовремя себя одёрнул, напомнив, что они свободные люди, ничем друг другу не обязанные.

Стив был готов поставить пять звезд этому ресторанчику с непроизносимым названием «Лодзь» просто за то, что его там не узнали – или сделали вид, что не узнали. Он, как обычно, заказал себе половину меню, не забыв про рольмопсы. Стив уже знал, что они хорошо идут под водку, но считал бессмысленным её пить – всё равно же не подействует. Так что он взял себе большой кувшин тёмного пива.

Принесли закуски. Посуда тут была странная – что-то подавали просто на деревянных досках, что-то – в слегка облупленных эмалированных мисочках, судочках и тарелочках.

– Знаешь, напоминает довоенные времена, – сказал Стив. – Тогда такая эмалированная посуда была редкой и довольно дорогой. Ну и модной. У нас был эмалированный чайник, мама очень им гордилась.

– Помнится, Ба гордилась большим эмалированным чайником и тазом, – немного захмелев от пива, ударился в воспоминания Брок. – Знаешь, огромный такой, белый-белый и цветы в центре красные. Она ставила его во дворе, грела воду в чайнике и наливала туда остужаться, чтобы можно было усадить внука.

Еда шла хорошо, пиво ещё лучше. Брок слушал Стива, говорил сам, неожиданно много смеялся.

– В моё время детские ванночки были или деревянные, или такие модные, из оцинкованного железа. У моего друга была большая семья, четверо детей, и ванночка висела в кухне. Когда друг вырос, он всё время ругался, что бьётся об неё головой. Потом, когда его родители убедились, что у них больше не будет детей, ванночку продали. Баки был просто счастлив. Сам отнес её домой покупателю. Что ты хочешь на десерт?

– Какой десерт, Стив? Генри с меня живого не слезет, если узнает про десерты! – не задумываясь, что говорит, ляпнул Брок и махнул официанту принести ещё пива.

– А он узнает? – Стива больно укололо упоминание о Генри.

Он так и не знал, кем Генри Анджело приходится Броку, но явно же кем-то очень-очень близким. Не брат – схожесть есть, но слишком отдалённая, да и фамилии разные. Не сын – возраст не сходится: Броку было сорок пять, а Генри выглядел за тридцать. Не муж и не любовник, потому что никакой любовник не потерпел бы, чтобы Брок связался со Стивом. Дальний родственник? Стив знал, с каким вниманием и заботой Анджело обращается с Броком. В этом было даже что-то от омеги, но Анджело был явным, броским альфой.

Брок только улыбкой сверкнул, догнав, что свернул на опасную дорогу. Никому, кроме своих, к которым он, к сожалению, никак не может причислить пока Стива, не нужно было знать правды ни о нём самом, ни о Генри. Слишком тёмной была история и до сих пор болезненной. Только благодаря Роллинзу Брок тогда доучился, а не послал всё, свалив в ебеня к Ба и Генри.

– Хочу кино! – выдал Брок, когда они вышли из ресторана. – Стив, давай посмотрим какое-нибудь кино?

– Давай! – согласился Стив. – Просто пойдем в кино? Не будем гуглить, что идёт?

– А давай, – подхватил Брок. – Последний ряд возьмём, чтобы я мог отсосать тебе прямо в зале. Пойдём!

В крови бурлил шальной азарт. Хотелось творить всякие безрассудства, ходить на руках, подарить, чёрт возьми, Стиву цветы, вообще любить его, пока есть такая возможность. Брок начинал понимать, что пора бы завязывать, слишком он влипал в этого идеального суперчеловека, притом «супер» абсолютно во всём.

Что за фильм шёл, они так и не узнали. Все два часа, пока шли реклама и фильм, они обжимались и целовались в заднем ряду, где никого не было. От минета Стив отвертелся, боясь перекричать «долби сэрраунд», зато они отдрочили друг другу, пока на экране то ли мочили зомби, то ли потеряли жениха в Лас Вегасе.

Из кинотеатра вывалились, когда на улице было уже совсем темно, Брок устало улыбнулся, провалившись к плечу Стива. Всё же пятница – рабочий день, хоть и укороченный на час, прошёл в полном объёме, и сейчас Броку больше всего хотелось в постель, забраться на огромного Стива и уснуть до утра, надеясь, что кошмары откатятся хоть на одну ночь, чтобы не пить в ванной снотворное и не проваливаться в душное ничто.

Когда Брок зевнул, разуваясь, Стив подхватил его на руки и понёс в спальню.

– Пора отдыхать, – сказал он. – Я побуду твоим большим плюшевым мишкой. Хорошо? Не подумай, я всегда хочу тебя, но я так мечтал, что мы просто уснём вместе.

Брок постарался не выдать своего изумления. Таких откровенных заявлений он сам бы не осмелился сделать, и уж тем более не мог ожидать их от всегда предельно собранного Стива. Было приятно, по-настоящему приятно, до разливающегося где-то внутри незнакомого тепла.

– Де-етка! – протянул Брок, вытягиваясь на постели в полный рост. – Я сейчас максимум могу побыть бревном для упражнений, так что твоё желание глубоко взаимно.

Стив раздел Брока, нежно целуя его то в плечо, то в колено, разделся сам, погасил свет и натянул на них одеяло.

– Хорошей тебе ночи, – пожелал он.

Забравшись на Стива, как и хотел, Брок устроился на его груди, закрыл глаза. Прямо под его ухом мерно бухало суперсолдатское сердце, совсем не так, как у Генри, но сейчас это расхождение не пугало, хотя раньше Брок скорее бы напрягся и попробовал отодвинуться от альфы подальше. Но Стив дарил покой его душе.

Брок и сам не заметил, как его сморило.

Проснулся он раньше, ещё до рассвета, плавно выплыл из темноты и лежал, сначала вглядываясь в светлеющее за окном небо, а потом повернулся к Стиву. Смешно сказать – сорок пять лет, и впервые ночевал у любовника.

Губы растянула слабая улыбка.

Такие, как Стив, предпочитают связывать жизнь с чистенькими омегами, выстроить огромный дом и настрогать детишек. Брок не подходил ни под один из параметров. Но можно же было наслаждаться моментом и не заморачиваться о завтра?

Хмыкнув, Брок коснулся губами плеча Стива, тихо выскользнул из постели, собрал одежду и вышел на кухню. Генри часто хвастался, что ему очередная омежка готовила завтрак, так чем Брок хуже? Завтрак так завтрак! Вот только жрать у Стива было нечего.

Запасные ключи нашлись на крючке перед дверью.

Стив проснулся от щелчка дверного замка. Соседняя подушка была ещё тёплой – Брок только что ушёл.

Стив резко сел. Почему Брок ушёл? Он чем-то его обидел? Что-то сделал не так?

Решив подождать и не дёргаться, Стив застелил постель, вымылся, побрился, почистил зубы с таким рвением, что заплевал зубной пастой всю раковину, потом привёл её в порядок, оделся и пошёл сделать себе кофе. Готовить кофе в кофеварке он умел, в этом не было ничего сложного: засыпал зёрна и подставил чашку.

Он дал себе полчаса на то, чтобы Брок вернулся. А если он не вернётся, Стив ему позвонит. Ведь ещё вчера всё было так хорошо.

Обратно в квартиру Стива Брок в буквальном смысле ввалился, удерживая в руках пакеты с едой и зажав телефон между плечом и ухом. Генри как чувствовал, что он не спит в такую рань, отзвонился и вот уже пятнадцать минут пытал, напоминая про график питания.

– Вот ты-то хули не спишь? – хохотнул Брок, выступив из кроссовок. – Или сладкая девочка не такая и сладкая, и ты звонишь мне, чтобы я тебя успокоил и по головке погладил?

– Девочка спит, – коротко ответил Генри. – Скоро проснётся. Готовлю ей завтрак. Чтоб не смел мне не жрать, понял?

Стив услышал, как Брок вернулся, вскочил и услышал разговор. Тут же сел обратно, чувствуя, как щёки заливает жаром: он и хотел не слышать, но всё равно слышал, и голос Анджело узнал сразу.

– Да что ты мне сделаешь? – хмыкнул Брок, входя на кухню. – Ладно, бывай.

И повесил трубку.

Пакеты заняли своё место на столе, Брок сразу же подошёл к Стиву, обнял его со спины, зарывшись носом в волосы.

– Думал, ты спать ещё будешь.

– Проснулся, как только ты ушёл, – признался Стив. – Что это? – он указал на пакеты. – Будущий завтрак?

– Возможно, ещё и ужин, – ответил Брок, отстранившись.

Из пакета на свет появились три десятка яиц, томаты, большая упаковки свежего бекона.

Любил Брок маленькие частные лавчонки: хотя продукты там и были дороже, но хозяин всегда знал, что продаёт и где откармливали, например, коров для будущих стейков, или сам пёк свежайший, ещё даже горячий хлеб.

Так-то Брок особо не готовил – умел, но не очень любил, только Генри мог уломать его простоять у плиты несколько часов ради какого-нибудь сложного рагу по рецепту Ба, но случалось такое крайне редко, когда на Брока нападало особо лирическое настроение или еда из доставки уже не лезла в горло.

– Омлет или оладьи, – предложил Брок. – Или омлет с оладьями?

– Омлет с оладьями! – тут же выбрал Стив, обрадованный, что Брок вернулся. – Чем тебе помочь?

Взглянув на Стива из-за плеча, Брок дёрнул уголками губ.

– Кофе сделай и на меня, пожалуйста, – попросил он.

Сразу вспомнился Генри, который мог абсолютно всё, на кухне у него всё горело в руках и самой лучшей помощью было сидеть и не мешать.

Стив немедленно сделал кофе, какой Брок любил – с корицей и бутоном гвоздики, на которые лился горячий кофе из машины и которые надо было вынуть ровно через три минуты. Никакого сахара, никаких сливок.

– Спасибо, Детка, ты чудесный, – искренне поблагодарил Брок.

Приготовить омлет из двух дюжин яиц с беконом и томатами, испечь оладьи и нарезать фруктовый салат – плёвое дело, особенно когда спину прожигает нетерпеливым взглядом _тот самый человек_. Брок бы и не так мог выебнуться, но не хотелось тратить время отпущенного им уик-энда только на готовку. Слишком много у него на Стива было планов.

– Ты потрясающе готовишь, – сказал Стив, смолотив завтрак. – У тебя вообще масса достоинств.

Он сгрузил посуду в посудомойку, подошёл к Броку и жадно поцеловал его.

– В постель? – предложил он.

– Ты прямо читаешь мои мысли, – поиграл бровями Брок и, подпрыгнув, оседлал Стива.

Все выходные они только и делали, что трахались, ели и снова трахались с краткими перерывами на разговоры, сон и просмотры не обременённых интеллектуальным контентом фильмов, на середине которых Брок уже раскачивался на члене Стива, не особенно реагируя на происходящее на экране.

Уезжать не хотелось, но завтра понедельник – рабочий день, и являться на базу в чёртовых джинсах Броку не хотелось. Да и чего греха таить, он всё-таки соскучился по Генри.

Они со Стивом долго сосались прямо в дверях, не обращая внимания на нервно постукивающего пальцами по рулю таксиста.

– Отпусти, сладкий, иначе я не смогу уехать, – вздохнул Брок, с сожалением отстраняясь.

– Да, – неохотно послушался Стив. – Да, конечно. До завтра, Брок.

Вроде бы прошло всего два дня, а оторваться от Стива было практически невозможно.

Расплатившись с таксистом, Брок ещё долго стоял на крыльце, вглядываясь в начавшее темнеть небо, и не знал, что делать. Со Стивом ему было слишком хорошо и правильно, будто бы он был его альфой, созданным природой специально под него. Но кому как не Броку знать, насколько эта самая природа бывала жестока.

Генри вышел на крыльцо, чтобы сунуть в контейнер мусорные мешки.

– Чего залип? – спросил он. – Никак влюбился?

– Сплюнь, – скривился Брок, доставая четвёртую сигарету. – Роджерс идеалист и не про мою сомнительную честь.

– Ты охуел? – удивился Генри, закинул мешки в контейнер прямо с крыльца и забрал у Брока сигарету. Затянулся сам, потрепал Брока по затылку и сказал: – Ты же сам учил меня не включать машинку для чтения мыслей, а говорить словами через рот. Два дня у вас было – ты что, поговорить с ним не мог? Он же честный как… как я не знаю кто. И за своих горой. А ты ему свой, я же вижу. И меня это бесит.

– Да много ты понимаешь, – отмахнулся Брок. – Ебаться по выходным – это одно, а жить с человеком – совершенно другое. Так что не бесись, ненадолго всё это.

Брок прекрасно понимал, что Генри прав, что он сам эту правоту вбивал в него, но одно дело – учить кого-то, как жить, и совсем другое – самому завести разговор об отношениях, которых очень запросто нет. Лучше так, ловить возможность, пока есть, наслаждаться сексом и вниманием красивого сильного альфы, а дальше… будь что будет.

– Твоему «ненадолго» десять месяцев уже, скоро на ноги встанет и пойдёт, – хмыкнул Генри. – Хули комплексуешь? Думаешь, я не вижу, как Роджерс на тебя смотрит? Думаешь, я такой долдон, что «хочу вместе» от «хочу трахнуть» не отличу?

Махнув рукой, Брок пошёл в дом. Не желал он объяснять Генри про все свои комплексы и задвиги, которые так и не удалось изжить ни ему самому, ни с помощью психотерапии. Альфы им воспринимались как что-то опасное, чужеродное, способное приносить только боль и страх. Лишь со Стивом всё было по-другому. Но Брок был реалистом и верил только в то, что мог потрогать руками. А все эти разговоры про «хочу вместе» слишком попахивали бредом.

– Генри, блядь! – выругался Брок, едва переступив порог дома. – Течная омега – это хорошо, но вы что, каждый угол пометили, что ли? Когда ты уже научишься либо не трахаться в гостиной, либо пользоваться потом ёбаным нейтрализатором?

– Да я не успел, – виновато сказал Генри, доставая баллон этого самого нейтрализатора. – Карина только уехала. Ты посиди пока на кухне, пива выпей, я сейчас.

Сидя на кухне и потягивая холодное пиво, Брок искоса наблюдал за наводящим порядок Генри. А всё-таки ему повезло, он мог в этом признаться самому себе, глядя на самого родного для себя человека. Он даже рад, что его жизнь развернулась таким вот образом, подарив ему Генри. А Роджерс, ну что Роджерс? С ним хорошо, и пусть будет хорошо, пока это возможно.


	3. Chapter 3

Миссия в Аргентину для Страйка была плановой и штатной. Длительной, это верно, но больше ничего особенного в ней не было.

Стив совсем уже было собрался серьёзно поговорить с Броком перед миссией, предложить переехать к себе, объяснить про себя то самое важное, что сам он важным не считал, но тут его дёрнули на «Лемурианскую звезду», и Стив просто не успел. А потом… потом всё завертелось так, что Стив на какое-то время просто забыл и про Страйк, и про горячие вечера, и про нежные утра с Броком.

***

Возвращаясь на родную базу, Брок думал, что первым делом он даст Стиву в лицо, хорошо так даст, с оттяжечкой, чтобы вырубить. Потом затащит в кабинет, и поебать, что Роджерс практически неподъёмный и, скорее всего, будет сопротивляться, запрёт дверь, опустит роллеты и устроит на неудобном диване четыре дня безудержной ебли. Кто же знал, что четыре недели плавно так трансформируются в три месяца и ёбаных подавителей банально не хватит на всю поездку?

Брок всем организмом чувствовал подступающую течку. Бойцы тоже волновались, жались по стенам джета, прекрасно зная, каким бывал их командир в такие моменты, так ещё кто-то из техников проявил сообразительность и «пошутил», что про Страйк банально все забыли.

– Сидеть! – рявкнул Брок, заметив радостное шевеление увидевших взлётку в иллюминаторы бойцов.

По телу пробежала жаркая волна. Брок выматерился и вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается липким противным потом, как углубляется дыхание, сердце частит и ухает в груди, норовя подпрыгнуть к горлу, а бельё предательски намокает от смазки.

– Блядь, Роджерс, не дай бог тебя ещё и на базе не будет.

Роджерс ждал джет со Страйком на посадочной площадке, стискивая зубы и сжимая кулаки. Он… он забыл, что Страйк на миссии! Как он мог забыть? Да, Гидра, да, Баки, да, ЩИТ, но…

Стив готов был к тому, что Брок его измордует, обматерит, лишь бы не игнорировал. Что угодно, лишь бы не равнодушное молчание!

Запах своего альфы Брок уловил, как только аппарель начала опускаться, и выпрыгнул на взлётку, едва не переломав себе ноги. В голове уже стоял душный туман, не оставляющий ничего, кроме одного-единственного инстинкта – ебаться с подходящим партнёром.

Налетев на Стива, Брок тут же вжался в него всем собой, ткнулся носом в ключицы, потом за ухом, втягивая самый сногсшибательный запах на свете, от которого и так ватные ноги подкашивались.

– С-сука ты, Роджерс! – рыкнул Брок. – Но это потом! Всё потом! Трахаться хочу! Сейчас! С тобой!

– Брок, ты… – Стив обхватил его обоими руками, чувствуя, что Брок пахнет собой сильнее обычного, и едва ли не бегом понёс к стоянке. – Потерпи, родной. Мы едем домой.

В машине Брок потуже затянул ремень безопасности, попросил открыть все окна, только бы не накинуться на Стива. Давно купируемые течки словно накладывались одна на другую, сводя вымотанный миссией и долгим перелётом организм с ума.

Брок ёрзал на сидении, благодаря бога за то, что Стив не задавал вопросов, а молча гнал на полной скорости, даже не смотря в сторону Брока.

– Прости, – сказал Стив, подъезжая к своему дому. – Я потом всё тебе расскажу. Мне нет оправдания, но… Потом, хорошо?

– Роджерс, заткнись и пошли в дом, пока я себя тобой не выебал прямо здесь! – зарычал Брок, дёрнул Стива за ворот футболки на себя, впиваясь в губы злым, отчаянно голодным поцелуем.

Ему уже было определённым образом насрать, где, лишь бы был Стив, именно Стив.

Стив едва удержал машину на дороге, с трудом припарковался, выволок Брока из салона и потащил к себе, наверх, бегом по лестнице. Как же восхитительно пах Брок! У Стива и самого сносило крышу.

У самых дверей в нос Броку ударил знакомый запах, тот самый, которого он боялся, но такое бывало: организм, словно издеваясь, когда всё-таки накрывало течками, подпихивал его – порох, чёрный хлеб и кора дуба – запах самого первого партнёра, взявшего юного, насмерть перепуганного омегу, насильно заперев на неделю в каком-то заброшенном доме. А потому Брок отмахнулся, лишь одним прыжком оседлал Стива, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, притягивая голову ближе.

Насрать на соседей, общественное мнение и репутацию самого Стива, это не Брок виноват, что их бросили на произвол судьбы не пойми где и медикаменты банально кончились. Вот пусть Стив теперь и отвечает. По всей форме.

Стив втащил Брока в квартиру и поволок в спальню. Баки вроде бы был дома, но с Баки можно будет объясниться потом. Стив же рассказывал ему про Брока, Баки поймёт.

Вот до спальни Брок донести себя не дал, затормозив в гостиной.

Страх ударил под дых, заставляя задыхаться, согнул пополам. Брок завертел головой в поисках источника. Слишком сильный запах другого альфы забивал обоняние, стирая любое желание, загоняя его глубоко внутрь. Брок зарычал, попятился к стене.

– Стив, что-то случилось? – из спальни для гостей показался Баки и тоже замер, задышал, громко втягивая трепещущими ноздрями воздух, заметил ощерившегося Брока. – Господи, это ты. Ты живой.

– Что такое? – Стив встал между ними. – Баки, вы знакомы? Брок? Брок, это Баки Барнс, мой друг, я тебе о нем рассказывал, помнишь? Он жив, и я хотел попросить тебя погонять его в Страйке. Баки будет работать в ЩИТе, когда закончится реабилитация.

– Ненавижу! – снова сорвался на рык Брок.

– Подожди! – Баки рухнул на колени. – Дай объясниться. Брок? Ты ведь Брок? Господи, как ты пахнешь!

Брок перевёл побелевший от бешенства взгляд на Стива. Ему больше не хотелось трахаться, а вот убивать – да!

– Как омега, я имею право, – процедил он, отступая к двери, – отказаться работать с любым альфой! Приблизитесь ко мне – загрызу!

Стив не успел метнуться за Броком – хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь. Баки по-прежнему стоял на коленях и глядел вслед исчезнувшему Броку, раздувая ноздри. Стив шагнул к нему, ухватил за грудки, вздёрнул на ноги и встряхнул.

– Что ты сделал с моим Броком? – холодно и зло спросил он.

Баки рванулся из захвата, готовый идти по следу ускользающего запаха, самого вкусного, самого чарующего запаха пары на свете, готов был ползти на коленях, лишь бы пустили, позволили снова прикоснуться.

– Пусти! Я должен к нему! Должен!

– Нет, – Стив оттолкнул Баки так, что тот отлетел к стене. – Что ты с ним сделал?! Брок никогда ничего не боялся. Почему он боится тебя?

Зажмурившись и сглотнув набежавшую слюну, Баки тряхнул головой, хотя бы на мгновение стараясь отогнать сладкое помешательство. Он мало что помнил из своего существования как Зимнего Солдата, но единственным, что не смогли выжечь десятки обнулений, было лицо омеги, его омеги, заплаканное, испуганное, и запах, втравившийся в подкорку.

– Изнасиловал, – выдохнул Баки. – Давно, двадцать пять лет назад.

Стив замахнулся – и опустил руку. Баки был виноват перед Броком. Совершенно кромешно виноват. Но Стив не мог винить его. Только тех, кто превратил его ласкового, нежного, заботливого Баки в одержимое инстинктами животное.

– Ты… – начал Стив. – Нет, не могу. Я даже не знал, что он омега. Никто не знал. Все считали, что он бета. Понимаешь, что это значит?

– Понимаю, – Баки ещё ниже опустил голову, но тут же вскинулся, снова повёл носом и, подскочив на непослушных ногах, дошёл до стены, на которую наткнулся Брок, прижался к ней щекой, осушая всё ещё влажное от проступившей сквозь одежду смазки пятно. – Но он мой омега. Моя пара. Я так виноват перед ним.

Баки хотелось скулить жалобно, выть от осознания того, что он натворил. Перед глазами снова вспыхнули те моменты.

– Зимнего транспортировали на базу, – заговорил он, всё так же прижимаясь к стене. – Медики налажали с супрессантами, и он через не доверху поднятое стекло уловил запах омеги в течке. Сладкий, девственный, чистый. Принадлежащий только ему.

Рассказывал, как разгромил машину, положив почти всех, как схватил совсем юного омегу, спрятал его и «любил» неделю, как мог любить Зимний Солдат, накачивая спермой по самые уши, кормил и поил насильно, а потом ушёл, потому что течка закончилась и Зимний должен был вернуться на базу. Было страшно, стыдно, но Баки говорил, говорил и говорил.

Стив слушал, упав в кресло и вцепившись руками в волосы. Эта история была ужасна. Она случилась с двумя самыми близкими ему людьми, и Стив не знал о ней. Никак, ничем не мог им помочь тогда. Спрятался во льдах, как перепуганная медуза.

Что ему делать теперь, Стив просто не представлял. Он забыл про Брока, забыл, что он на миссии и некому отозвать Страйк обратно. Он притащил беззащитного течного омегу к его насильнику. Он всё, всё в своей жизни портил. И не знал, как сделать так, чтобы стало правильно.

***

Брок сам не знал, как оказался дома, сколько пробежал пешком, срезая где только можно. Его вёл страх, даже скорее ужас, желание убраться подальше, спрятаться там, где безопасно. У него не было ни денег, ни ключей, да и не думал он, уезжая со Стивом, совершенно ни о чём, кроме как о сексе, о том, каково это – провести течку с тем, кого действительно любишь.

Ударившись грудью в дверь, он замолотил по ней руками и ногами, где-то в подкорке засело чувство, что за ним идут, что где-то за спиной тот человек, весь в чёрном, с железной рукой и голодными серыми глазами.

Генри распахнул дверь и подхватил рухнувшего ему на руки отца.

– Папа, что случилось? – встревоженно спросил он.

– Он нашёл меня. Боже, Генри, он нашёл меня! Снова! Всё снова повторяется!

Жалобно заскулив, Брок вжался в сына, вздрагивая всем телом от любого шороха, отчаянно прислушиваясь.

– Рамлоу, какого хуя твоя течная жопа не у Роджерса? – хохотнул Роллинз, выходя в коридор, и тут же оказался рядом. – Что случилось? Он обидел тебя?

Выдавить хоть слово не получалось. Брока трясло, ломало. Телу было наплевать на метания испуганного разума, оно наконец почувствовало свободу от лекарств, решив взять своё и напомнить Броку о его природе.

– Не Роджерс, – коротко сказал Генри и повёл отца в спальню.

Он вымыл Брока под душем, напоил водой, попробовал накормить, но Броку кусок в рот не лез. Генри позвонил Беннеру, но тот, выслушав всё, велел дать легкое успокоительное и даже не пытаться давать подавители – в нынешнем состоянии Брока подавители были практически смертельны.

Брок словно горел в огне. С той самой первой течки, закончившейся беременностью, он постоянно пил какие-то препараты, лишь бы с ним такого больше не происходило, лишь бы контролировать себя, не отдаваться, повинуясь желанию тела, непонятно кому, схватившему его на улице. Брок не помнил, каково это – желать настолько сильно, что суставы выкручивает, ломает от боли.

Он метался по комнате, бросался на стены, выл, сходил с ума, совершенно не осознавая себя человеком, не помня никого и ничего.

– Сти-ив! – стонал Брок, выгибаясь на постели, пихая в себя пальцы.

Генри за стеной чуть не плакал. Он ничем, никак не мог помочь отцу.

Роллинз сел рядом, почему-то с помповухой в руках.

– Привези ему его альфу, – сказал он. – Не то сердце не выдержит или мозги. У меня так кузина рехнулась, до сих пор в дурке.

– А если тот… ну, тот придёт? – спросил Генри, глядя на то, как восточные окна медленно светлеют.

– Я покараулю, – пообещал Роллинз. – Давай, звони.

***

– Роджерс, – знакомый и очень властный голос прозвучал в трубке. – Ты сейчас отпидорасишься так, чтобы от тебя только дезраствором пахло, и поедешь сюда, к Броку. Ты, мудила, бросил его в первой течке за двадцать пять лет. И тот, другой, пусть близко не подходит – пристрелю. Понял? А обрюхатишь отца – пристрелю и тебя.

– Понял, – сказал Стив. – Как он?

– Хуёво, так что шевели жопой.

Баки тут же вскинулся, оказался рядом, прислушиваясь к разговору.

– Брок? Ты к Броку?

Внутри него всё одновременно пело и стонало от боли, которую он принёс своему омеге. Баки не знал, как всё поправить, и если бы мог, если бы это помогло Броку, вскрыл бы себя от паха до горла, вынул сердце и кинул к его ногам.

– Я к Броку, – сурово ответил Стив. – А ты остаёшься дома. Иначе тебя пристрелит твой собственный сын. Брок – мой омега, Баки. Мой.

– Да-да, останусь, – зачастил Баки, сполз обратно на пол.

Умом он понимал и слова Стива, и страх Брока, и ярость их сына. Господи, у них родился сын! Понимал, но прекрасно знал, что пойдёт следом за Стивом, проследит, просто чтобы быть рядом, чтобы хоть в окно увидеть Брока, поверить до конца, что он здесь, рядом, что он живой. И что бы Стив ни говорил – Брок именно его омега!

Стив взял мотоцикл и запустил программку в смартфоне, которая всем копам города давала знать – Мститель мчится по срочным делам. Стив никогда не использовал её в личных целях, но сейчас… Брок стоил любых неприятностей.

Он за двадцать минут домчался на базу, вымылся, как не мылся никогда, оттирая всего себя и особенно сильно пахнущие места – шею, за ушами, в паху, под мышками – зеленоватым казённым мылом. Оделся в чистую одежду, комплект которой хранил в кабинете на всякий случай. И понёсся к Броку. К своему омеге.

Идти за Стивом Баки удавалось с лёгкостью. Всё-таки семьдесят лет работы Зимним, его навыки, умения, так просто не вытравишь цивилизованностью и дорогими антидепрессантами и транквилизаторами, которые ему выписали врачи ЩИТа. Баки было всё равно, что с ним будет, главное – Брок, он должен убедиться: пусть даже с другим, но ему стало лучше.

Никому из техников и хэндлеров не была известна самая главная и страшная тайна Зимнего Солдата, что он хранил в небольшом медальоне, который никогда не выпускал из рук: прядь волос, срезанную у вконец вымотанного омеги. Зимний сжимал его в ладони, даже когда шёл в криокамеры, не отдавая и не показывая, дрался за него насмерть и любил, отчаянно любил хрупкое большеглазое создание, искать которое после тех нескольких дней было неправильно.

Если бы он только знал, что его омега выжил, забеременел и оставил _их_ ребёнка, Зимний развалил бы Гидру к чертям! Нашёл бы способ быть рядом!

***

Генри встретил Стива во дворе, обнюхал, как пёс, натасканный на наркотики, и кивнул.

– Иди. Спальня справа. Он тебя зовёт.

В доме так сильно пахло полынью и можжевельником, что у Стива закружилась голова. Лента этого запаха вела его, манила. Так пах только Брок. Это был его аромат – густой и горький, божественно прекрасный.

Стив вошел в растерзанную спальню и увидел Брока, свернувшегося клубком на кровати. Он был полуголый и весь блестел от пота. На синих домашних штанах расплывалось влажное пятно.

– Брок, – сказал Стив. – Я здесь. Я… люблю тебя. Позволь мне быть твоим альфой в эту течку.

Встрепенувшись, Брок обвёл комнату невидящим взглядом, повёл носом, втягивая запах, и взвился вверх, оказываясь на Стиве, обхватил его руками и ногами, ткнулся носом за ухо и заурчал. Его окончательно накрыло час назад, вытесняя всё человеческое, и сейчас, заполучив обратно своего желанного альфу, Брок отпустил себя окончательно, наплевав на то, что именно со Стивом ему в последний раз было так страшно.

– Мой! – выдохнул Брок, широко лизнул вкусную шею.

Что было дальше, Стив запомнил плохо. Несколько нескончаемых дней слились в один огненный, ослепляющий, ошеломляющий оргазм.

Стив утонул в Броке, в его запахе, в его вкусе. Он изучил его всего, от затылка до пяток и кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он любил его всем собой, отдавая все семьдесят лет нерастраченной любви. Любил и за себя, и за Баки, с которым у Брока так плохо сложилось.

Время от времени Стив выходил из комнаты, чтобы принести Броку воду и еду, накормить его с рук, напоить и убаюкать, утомлённого, в своих объятьях, до следующего приступа безудержной страсти.

Баки всё это время кружил рядом, всё уменьшая и уменьшая дистанцию, и на третий день подобрался к дому почти вплотную. Он слышал стоны Стива, тихий скулёж Брока, улавливал их смешавшиеся, объединившиеся запахи.

Очень хотелось добраться до окна, заглянуть в комнату, чтобы увидеть, как двоим его самым любимым людям хорошо вместе.

Генри перехватил его вечером на заднем дворе.

– Явился, – рявкнул он и с размаху зарядил незваному альфе с железной рукой, о котором отец говорил всего пару раз и очень неохотно, в смазливую морду.

В Генри было сто девяносто четыре сантиметра роста, сто пятнадцать килограммов чистых мускулов и тонна заряженной злости.

Баки отлетел в сторону, припал к земле, готовый броситься в атаку, защищая своих от ещё двоих альф, которых он, пленённый запахами удовольствия, заметил только сейчас, но повёл носом и вскинулся.

– Сын, – неуверенно обратился он к тому, который его ударил, уловив в его запахе смешения своих и Брока ноток.

– А мне поебать, – Генри снова ударил чужого альфу, причинившего столько боли его отцу.

Отец ничего и никогда не боялся, и Генри страшно гордился им. Но после встречи с этим альфой он примчался домой испуганный, как подросток-омежка, которого зажали в углу альфы-уголовники. И Генри собирался отплатить.

Баки не отвечал, не защищался, позволяя своему сыну всё. Он заслужил, всё заслужил. Он поймёт, если Стив откажется от него, если Брок не подойдёт никогда, если сын придушит его.

В груди, где ещё недавно ничего не было, кроме безотчётной любви к безымянному омеге, всё болело, разрывая сердце на части.

Когда Генри стесал об альфу все кулаки, он велел:

– Уходи, и чтобы я тебя больше никогда не видел.

– Я не могу, – прохрипел Баки, поднялся на колени. – Не могу.

Он не знал, как объяснить сыну, что чувствует к Броку, почему слушает, как его трахает другой альфа, и готов с этим согласиться, передать живущую внутри него любовь.

– Я не причиню ему вреда. Никогда не трону. Но уйти не могу.

Генри подул на разбитые костяшки. Посмотрел на измордованное лицо своего второго отца.

– Он решит, что с тобой делать. А я сделаю с тобой то, что он скажет.

Баки больше с места не двинулся, так и сидел на коленях, не отрывая взгляда от окна спальни Брока, наверное, даже и не моргая, он не помнил.

Генри стоял и смотрел на него, а потом сказал:

– Пошли во дворе посидим, уёбище. Хочу послушать, что ты можешь сказать в своё оправдание. Одну половину истории я уже слышал. Хочу услышать вторую.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда сознание Брока прояснилось, он со стоном попробовал сесть, повернуться на бок, поднять руку, шевельнуть хотя бы пальцем. Тело было странным, незнакомым, точно и не его вовсе. Брок вообще слабо помнил, что было в эти несколько дней, с кем он был все эти дни.

– Блядь, – выдохнул он, очень сильно надеясь, что рядом с ним сейчас кто угодно, лишь бы не Роллинз.

– Лежи, – мягко произнёс Стив. – Ты совсем вымотался. Я оформил тебе отпуск задним числом.

Он поцеловал Брока висок.

– Всё в порядке, Брок. Ты в безопасности. Я с тобой.

– С тобой-то? – усмехнулся Брок, стараясь найти в себе хотя бы отголоски того панического страха, накрывшего его совсем недавно. – Сначала ты, полковник, блядь, забыл целый отряд на три месяца у чёрта на рогах без связи и снабжения. Потом приволок течного омегу в дом, где был другой альфа. Мне продолжать?

Зверски хотелось курить и что-нибудь выпить.

– А ещё я развалил проект «Озарение», покончил с министром обороны страны и обнаружил Гидру в ЩИТе, – признался Стив. – Прости. Я кругом перед тобой виноват. И… я давно должен был тебе сказать, Брок… Я стерилен после сыворотки и почти не чувствую запахов. Я… я просто не понял, что ты в течке, понимаешь?

– Роджерс, ты человек-бедствие национального масштаба, – закатил глаза Брок, кое-как сел, потёр ноющую шею и закусил губу от обиды.

Ну что он ещё ожидал? Метку? Что там говорил Генри? Что Роджерс хочет быть с ним вместе? Ну да, прямо так!

– Так, Роджерс, одевайся и выкатывайся из моей спальни в гостиную, – велел Брок, стараясь не смотреть на Стива, слишком сложно ему было скрыть разочарование. – Там поговорим! Пошёл отсюда!

– Брок, – Стив, впервые используя свою силу, чтобы удержать любовника, притянул его к себе. – Я не имел права поставить тебе метку. Очень хотел, очень. Но ты был совершенно не в себе. Если ты не против, если ты хочешь этого, я… Я так хочу быть с тобой.

Выдохнув, Брок расслабился в его руках. Не сказать, что он так легко поверил в слова Стива, но привычно решил, раз уж так легла карта, расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Одно лишь его напрягало: тонкий, едва уловимый шлейф запаха – порох, чёрный хлеб и кора дуба – навязчиво лез в нос, щекотал чувствительные рецепторы.

– Я понял, почему ты здесь, а урода этого зачем притащил? – спросил Брок, скосив взгляд на Стива.

– Я пришёл один, – честно сказал Стив. – Генри бы меня иначе на порог не пустил.

Он поцеловал Брока в шею, лизнул вкусную, солёную от пота кожу и совсем слегка прикусил.

Удовольствие прокатилось по телу Брока щекотной волной, заставляя дрожать, хотеть большего. Он застонал, чуть сместился, склонил голову, открывая шею.

– Хочу! – заурчал Брок. – Давай, Стив!

Стив обнял его крепче, поцеловал в шею и скользнул губами чуть ниже, к крепкой мышце. Провёл по ней языком, собирая восхитительный вкус, а потом впился зубами и замер. А Брок закричал, вцепился в плечи Стива, прижимаясь к нему сильнее. Он и не думал, что с такой силой может захотеть принадлежать альфе.

С улицы донёсся полный муки стон.

Стив не обратил на него внимания, облизывая укус. Брок был его. Отныне и навсегда – только его.

– Хорошо, – протянул Брок, полностью расслабляясь, чувствуя, как сладко подрагивает тело, каждый мускул тянет приятной усталостью. О том, втором (Брок не знал и не хотел знать его имени), думать и беспокоиться не получалось, не сейчас, когда его полностью приняли, сделали своим, хотя и запах второго альфы становился всё настойчивее.

Стив долго сидел, нежа Брока в своих объятьях. А потом предложил:

– Давай я сделаю тебе ванну и перестелю постель. Ты совсем вымотался. И я ещё тебе должен – за всё сразу.

– Ванну я и сам сделать могу, не развалюсь, а насчёт должен... – Брок хмыкнул, устраиваясь в объятиях Стива удобнее и не думая никуда его выпускать. – Какого хрена вы нас на три месяца бросили – это первое, что ты мне должен объяснить. Что за хуй там у тебя в квартире был – это второе. А вот почему он вокруг моего дома шляется и почему его Генри не пристрелил – это уже не к тебе вопросы.

– Вы отбыли на миссию, – начал рассказывать Стив, – практически в тот же день Фьюри рассказал мне о проекте «Озарение»…

Он долго рассказывал, ласково перебирая волосы Брока и поглаживая его по груди.

– ...Да-а, наворотили вы тут дел, стоило уехать.

В голове Брока не укладывалось, что всё это произошло, пока их не было в стране, всего за каких-то три месяца, что Стива могли сотню раз убить, всё тот же обмудок Баки, что Александр Пирс, не раз и не два заманивавший Брока и его отряд повышением под своё крыло, окажется руководителем американской Гидры и что всё может зайти настолько далеко.

– И что делать будешь? – задал он единственный вопрос, который так и просился с языка.

– Дом куплю, – ответил Стив. – Генри вряд ли обрадуется, если я сюда переселюсь. А в квартире тесно.

– А этот? – Брок указал подбородком в сторону окна, назвать его по имени не выходило, да Брок и не хотел себя заставлять. Он сам не знал, как относится к возвращению отца Генри из небытия.

Стив тяжело и горестно вздохнул.

– Я пока ничего не придумал, – ответил он. – Просто не успел. Понимаешь… мы друзья с самого детства. Из каких только передряг он меня не вытаскивал! Я не стану убеждать тебя, что Баки хороший человек. То, что он сделал с тобой, непростительно. Но в Зимнего Солдата его превратила Гидра. Если бы в тот момент Баки был вменяем, он бы ухаживал за тобой по полной программе. Цветы, мороженое, спортивные матчи, свидания, проводы домой… А получилось что получилось. И я действительно не знаю, что с этой ситуацией делать. Ты мой. Но и его я бросить не могу. Да ещё то, как он на тебя реагирует… Вы не повязались тогда, но Баки реагирует так, словно ты носишь его метку.

– Если бы он меня ещё и пометил… – рыкнул Брок, не став продолжать, что самолично вскрыл бы себе вены и не стал бы ждать у моря погоды.

Одной беременности ему хватило тогда за глаза и за уши. Попробуй докажи, что тебя изнасиловали, если на тебе синяки и ссадины почему-то заживают с феноменальной скоростью. А раз доказать не можешь, значит, сам виноват и нехуй выделываться – рожай! Брока в прямом смысле из петли вынула Ба, выдала профилактических пиздюдей и объяснила, что это не выход и они вдвоём смогут воспитать малыша достойно. Так и вышло, Брок не мог нарадоваться на Генри.

– Мне бы тогда ничего не светило, – печально сказал Стив. – А до сыворотки я был бетой. Кажется, я тебе не говорил. А Баки был моим альфой. Но альфы не метят бет.

Тут было над чем задуматься. Броку даже в голову пришла шальная мысль, что он омега этих двоих. Он как-то нашёл в библиотеке статистику, для реферата, об истинных парах, и там писалось, что раньше были нередки триумвираты, где узами брака были связаны трое – альфа, бета и омега, и такие союзы были самыми прочными, ведь именно так и задумано природой. И ведь если Стив был бетой, то…

Брок дёрнул уголками губ. Эту мысль надо было обдумать хорошенько, прежде чем идти с ней к Стиву. Самого Баки он не хотел ни видеть, ни слышать. Если бы не метка, сладко пульсирующая у него на шее, то и Стив бы, скорее всего, как друг врага, оказался бы за дверью.

– Давай я всё же отмоюсь и попробуем перестелить постель, а то сперма даже у меня в волосах, – усмехнулся Брок, потеревшись щекой о плечо Стива.

– Я перестелю, пока ты будешь мыться, – пообещал Стив.

Кровать выглядела так, как и должна выглядеть кровать альфы и омеги после проведённой вместе течки. Простыню можно было смело выкидывать, она треснула в нескольких местах. Подушки и одеяла были в засохших пятнах.

Стив полез в шкаф за чистым бельем.

– Не парься, – крикнул из ванной Брок, стараясь переорать шум воды. – Пусть Генри в чистку отдаст, он знает куда. Смысл на грязные подушки чистые наволочки надевать?

– Ладно! – ответил Стив и просто стащил с постели всё грязное на пол. Остался только матрац.

Когда Брок вышел из душа, свежий и щеголяющий затягивающейся меткой, Стив поцеловал его и сам пошёл в душ. Он не взял с собой чистой одежды, однако стопка его выстиранного шмотья лежала в ванной. Генри позаботился.

– Генри потрясающий! – крикнул Стив из ванной. – У тебя бритва есть?

– Над раковиной одноразовые станки и нераспечатанная щётка должны быть, глянь.

Брок потянулся, чувствуя в теле небывалую лёгкость, вытраханность, подошёл к окну, распахнул его на полную, впуская в душную комнату свежий ветер, и едва не отшатнулся вглубь. В считанных метрах от окна на лужайке стоял этот самый Баки, странным больным взглядом рассматривая не подумавшего одеться Брока.

– Блядь, – сипло выдохнут тот.

Животного ужаса, гнавшего его по улицам, как не бывало. Отгоревшая течка и метка на шее словно защищали Брока от всего остального мира.

– Что тебе нужно? – громко спросил Брок, смотря прямо в глаза своего кошмара последних двадцати пяти лет.

– Я… – начал было Баки и тут же умолк, хотя его взгляд – горящий желанием, голодный и в то же время умоляющий – говорил сам за себя.

– Ну блядь, ну Барнс… – На лужайку вышел Генри, помахал Броку рукой, зевнул и утащил несопротивляющегося Баки куда-то из поля зрения Брока.

А вот это уже было совсем интересно. Генри не только не пристрелил этого мудака, так ещё и, похоже, сумел с ним договориться. Мир вокруг Брока становился всё интереснее и интереснее, и что со всем этим делать, он не знал уже сам.

Если уж говорить откровенно, на Баки Барнса, как звали этого утырка с железной рукой, Брок перестал злиться ровно в тот момент, когда Генри, нахмурив бровки, сказал «папа». Не смог больше ненавидеть человека, подарившего ему сына, пусть даже Брок об этом и не просил, пусть даже он чуть было не сломался от этого. Но вот страх… со страхом, ожиданием подлянки от этого человека – Брок ничего не мог, да и не хотел делать.

***

– Жрать будем все вместе, – объявил Генри перед обедом. – Развели Санта-Барбару. Барнс, не лыбься, будет кто залупаться – получит в морду. Ко всем относится. Брок мне отец, Барнсу это звание ещё заслуживать и заслуживать, а Кэп… – Генри внимательно оглядел Стива. – Отвечаешь за порядок.

Генри был суров, как полковник Филлипс, Стива даже на ностальгию пробило. И в кого он такой вырос? Брок порезче, да, не сказать чтобы помягче, но… Альфа, он и есть альфа. Стив себя, надо сказать, и после сыворотки полноценным альфой не чувствовал.

А вот Баки на такие альфовские загоны раньше реагировал очень жёстко. Но нет, сидит пришибленный, и бровь до конца не зажила. Подрались они с Генри, что ли?

– С хуя ли ты тут раскомандовался? – хмыкнул Брок и залез в холодильник за пивом, но спорить не стал, хотя и ожидал совершенно другого развития событий, а не весёлого семейного обеда. – Ты хоть жратву заказал?

– Заказал, – кивнул Генри. – И отгулы взял. А ты… я рад за тебя, пап. Я же тебе говорил.

Брок оскалился, но потискал сына, несмотря на присутствие затихшего в самом углу Барнса, хотя раньше не позволял никогда себе лишнего при посторонних. Одно дело Стив, он всё, теперь свой, и с концами, а что делать со вторым, Брок откровенно не знал.

На стол накрывали в четыре руки. Роллинз, поняв, что смертоубийство откладывается, умотал на блядки, Генри что-то вполголоса втирал Барнсу, то ли пояснял правила поведения, то ли перечислял, что с ним сделает, стоит Броку хоть словом, хоть полусловом на него пожаловаться.

– Стив, подай тарелки с верхней полки, – попросил Брок, косясь на сына. – Как-то всё слишком быстро развивается.

– Это потому, что всё слишком затянулось, – улыбнулся Стив, доставая тарелки.

Его очень радовало, что Баки здесь, в этом доме, рядом с Генри и Броком, и никто не пытается его пристрелить. А что Баки считает Брока своей омегой… Это пройдёт. Это пройдёт вместе с Зимним Солдатом.

Из ресторана еду доставили через четверть часа. За столом Брок заметил, что с левого бока от него сидит Барнс, только когда их руки столкнулись над хлебной корзинкой и тот молча положил на тарелку к Броку именно ту булочку, за которой тот и тянулся.

Стив утолил первый голод и принялся наблюдать. Ему Баки до сих пор не сказал ни слова. С Броком Стив говорил о работе, о компенсации Страйку за Аргентину, специально для Генри вкратце рассказал, почему о них все забыли и что случилось, пока их не было.

С Генри Стив довольно быстро нашёл общий язык на почве заботы о Броке. Они в один голос советовали сходить к врачу, показаться специалистам: всё-таки течка после такого длительного перерыва в зрелом возрасте – это серьёзно. Стив мимоходом упомянул, что стерилен, Генри показал ему большой палец: братиков или сестричек он явно не хотел.

– Не пялься на меня, – рыкнул Брок.

На что Барнс лишь головой покачал, и снова на тарелке Брока оказался лучший кусок мяса из всех. Казалось, Барнс замечал и слышал только его, как-то неуклюже старался заботиться, тянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться, но тут же отдёргивал, натыкаясь на неприязнь во взгляде омеги.

– Брок, – начал Генри, когда тарелки опустели. – Надо что-то делать с Барнсом. Такой снайпер… Жалко будет в Браво отдавать или ещё куда.

Стив, подперев одной рукой голову, другой собирал корочкой соус с тарелки. Вмешиваться он не хотел. Сейчас все карты были у Брока, и ход тоже был за ним.

– И что? – брови Брока взлетели к линии роста волос. – Ты мне предлагаешь его себе за спину поставить? Ебал я во все щели такую работу, когда приходится каждый раз оглядываться и ждать подсрачника от своих.

– Я тебя не трону! – стоял на своём Барнс. – Никогда больше не трону!

– Ой, завались, – отмахнулся Брок.

Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что суперсолдатами не разбрасываются, а если верить Стиву, то его Баки ничуть ему самому не уступал в силе и ловкости, а со снайпером у них в отряде и правда не сложилось. Был один, проблемный. Брок бился с ним уже пятый месяц, и всё никак не мог понять, что тому мешает в полевых условиях стрелять точно так же, как и на тренировках. Слишком жалостливым он вроде как не был, в пацифизме тоже не замечен.

– Брок отдохнёт, подумает и сам всё решит, – сказал Стив. – Спасибо за обед. Баки, нам пора на базу. Тебе по врачам, а у меня за неделю дел накопилось. Брок, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я приму любые твои решения. – Стив подумал и добавил: – Кроме домашних животных.

– Может, я всю жизнь мечтал об опоссуме, – буркнул Брок, поднявшись, чтобы убрать посуду со стола, но и тут подоспел Барнс, забрал у него тарелку, всё сам составил в посудомоечную машину и замер в нескольких шагах от Стива, при этом не сводя взгляда с рук Брока.

– Валите, – отмахнулся Брок, обнял Стива, поцеловал его, а на Барнса даже не взглянул.

– Поехали, Баки, – сказал Стив. – Тебя ждет доктор Камински, а меня – Фьюри и Коулсон. Сорок пропущенных звонков!


	5. Chapter 5

Брок всё же взял Барнса в свой отряд. Тому достаточно было один раз посетить стрельбы и показать, на что он способен – и как бы Брок внутренне ни бесился, пришлось признать: Баки Барнс – снайпер от Бога.

Каждое утро теперь начиналось одинаково – с кружки чёрного кофе на столе и сладкой, ещё тёплой булочки из любимой пекарни Брока. Генри запрещал там что-либо покупать, пристально следя за здоровьем отца, а тут такая радость, если бы не знать, от кого она.

Брок вздохнул и сел за свой стол. Он обожал сладкое, особенную слабость питал именно к выпечке, а точнее, к круассанам с марципановым кремом.

Стив постучался и вошёл. Улыбнулся Броку, как своему личному солнышку. Подошёл и поцеловал.

– Меня засылают на неделю в Нью-Йорк. Буду выступать в ООН на тему «Озарения», – вздохнул он. – Но если что, я сорвусь и приеду, Тони выделил мне личный джет.

С последней течки Брока прошло два месяца, но врачи, несмотря на все анализы, не могли спрогнозировать цикл. Стив, везде прописанный как повязанный партнёр Брока, на время его течек мог брать официальный отпуск. Впрочем, как и на время своего гона. Вот только у Стива никогда не было гона.

Больше всего Стив боялся, что Баки, у которого проблемы с циклом были ещё серьёзнее, сорвётся в гон и… сорвётся. И Брок его просто пристрелит.

– А меня оставляешь приглядывать за этим юродивым? – хмыкнул Брок и всё же откусил от круассана, зажмурился от удовольствия, когда на язык попал крем.

– Генри приглядит, он обещал, – сказал Стив. – Я выдал ему магнитные наручники. Меня они удерживают, удержат и Баки, если что.

Дожевав, Брок откинулся на спинку кресла, окинул Стива долгим внимательным взглядом. Напоминать, о ком они разговаривают, не хотелось. Барнс спокойно может проникнуть в любую хорошо охраняемую комнату, не потревожив ни следилок, ни играющих в карты часовых. И если он захочет, то Брока никто и никогда не найдёт. Так уже было. У тех ребят тоже были магнитные наручники.

– Разберёмся, – как можно более беззаботно отмахнулся Брок.

Барнс, как и обещал, не трогал, но никто не мог запретить ему смотреть, ходить следом, словно привязанный, рычать на всех остальных альф, разве что кроме Стива, кому не повезло заговорить с Броком. И казалось, самого Стива всё это вполне устраивает.

– Он подчиняется тебе в рамках Страйка? – спросил Стив.

– Пока нареканий не было, – пожал плечами Брок, дёрнул Стива на себя, уткнулся носом ему в живот рядом с брючным ремнём.

Они пока что не жили вместе, всё дел было навалом и без покупки общего дома, но старались проводить друг с другом как можно больше времени.

Стив ласково гладил Брока по шее.

– Я вернусь, и мы займемся домом, – пообещал он. – Я уже договорился с риэлтором на следующую субботу.

– Ты, главное, возвращайся, – тепло улыбнулся Брок, притёрся к его ладони.

Что-то Броку подсказывало, что легко не будет.

***

То, что Брок не бывает теперь один совершенно никогда, он понял, стоило Стиву уехать. Барнс был везде и всюду. И если раньше, занятый Стивом, Брок не всегда замечал за спиной или где-то в отдалении молчаливую фигуру, то сейчас ситуация усугублялась. И самое обидное – Генри, похоже, был всецело на его стороне.

– Он тоже заботится о тебе, – сказал Генри, когда Брок в очередной раз рявкнул на Барнса, чтобы тот сгинул с глаз долой. – Он учится. Ты имеешь полное право злиться на него, Брок, я знаю. Но и он мой отец.

– И мне теперь кинуться к нему на шею, что ли? – нахмурился Брок, скинул куртку на лавку. – Ты правильно говоришь – у меня есть право на него злиться. Ты можешь играть с ним сколько угодно, но мне этого не надо.

Когда мысли совсем начинали буксовать, Брок занимался, выкладывался на максимум, выжимая из себя все силы вместе с сомнениями.

Он устал от Барнса, его долгих внимательных взглядов, выматывающей душу заботы. Брок не был чёрствым человеком, что бы о нём ни говорили на базе, не был злым и жестоким, и ему было бы жалко Барнса, если бы не история их знакомства.

– Заскучали, котятки? – ухмыльнулся Брок, выходя на полосу препятствий вместе с отрядом. – Поглядим, что вы усвоили за месяц. Вперёд! – гаркнул он и первым сорвался с места.

Генри привык, что Брок безупречен в работе, и когда тот внезапно упал с громким матом, Генри отреагировал не сразу.

Но Брок сидел на полу, и его левая нога была странно вывернута в щиколотке.

Генри тут же оказался рядом, разул его, стянул носок и поморщился: сустав так выглядеть не должен.

Брок и сам не понял, почему отвлёкся на прилично отставшего Таузига, зачем развернулся и как умудрился оступиться мимо перекладины. Видимо, омежьи гормоны, вместе с постоянным напряжением из-за присутствия Барнса, дали о себе знать, чуть сдвинув рефлексы.

Нога болела чудовищно, Брок скрипнул зубами, когда сын разул его.

– Нормально, – оскалился Брок, – сейчас допрыгаю до медиков и буду как новенький.

Но не успел он договорить, как был кем-то подхвачен на руки, надёжно прижат к широкой груди. В нос ударили знакомые запахи, неотступно преследовавшие его в последнее время – порох, чёрный хлеб и кора дуба.

– Поставь где взял! – зарычал Брок, стараясь вывернуться из объятий, заехать Барнсу в гортань локтём, хоть как-то высвободиться.

– Ты ранен, – только и ответил тот, быстрым шагом направившись из зала.

– Ты обещал меня не трогать! – напомнил Брок, не без удовольствия замечая, как дрогнули руки Барнса. Но свою добычу тот не выпустил, наоборот, прижал лишь сильнее, на мгновение зарывшись носом в волосы у Брока на темени, шумно вдохнул.

– Потом накажешь, как сочтёшь нужным, – отозвался Барнс.

Брок прямо всем телом чувствовал, как на него смотрят остальные агенты, как глумливо ухмыляются, перешёптываясь о том, что стоило Стиву уехать, как его омега нашёл утешение в объятиях другого суперальфы и, вон, совершенно не думает это скрывать.

– В пизду вся моя репутация, – в последний раз дёрнувшись, выдохнул Брок.

В медчасти Броку вправили вывих, обкололи противоотёчными местно и обезболивающими в задницу, надели жёсткий ортез и велели показаться через неделю, отправив на больничный.

– Я сам! – рыкнул Брок, потянувшись за костылями, но и тут Барнс опередил, снова подхватил на руки, как какую-то долбаную драгоценность, и понёс к выходу с базы.

Сколько Брок ни дёргался, сколько ни рычал, матеря самоуверенного альфу, Барнс всё сносил молча, лишь страшно, по-звериному скалился на самых любопытных, отпугивая. Усадил Брока на переднее пассажирское сидение и, надёжно пристегнув его, позволил себе замереть на пару мгновений, с грустью разглядывая своего и одновременно совершенно чужого омегу, принадлежащего другому, хоть и тоже любимому человеку. Баки было больно находиться рядом, больно от неприязни и страха, мелькающего в глазах Брока, от того, как на самого Баки смотрел Стив. Но он принимал всё это, потому что осознавал свою вину, хоть и не мог отвечать за то, что творил в своё время Зимний.

– Ты прекрасен, – тепло улыбнулся Баки, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться скулы, но не дотронулся, погладив лишь воздух в нескольких миллиметрах от кожи.

– Я омега Стива!

***

– Роджерс! – Генри едва дозвонился до Стива и был зол и встревожен. – Брок пропал. Барнс куда-то его увёз. Телефон остался на базе, у Брока вывихнута нога, я не представляю, где их искать!

– Понял, – коротко ответил Стив. – Я перезвоню.

Он сбросил звонок Генри и набрал номер Баки. Долго слушал гудки, а потом Барнс наконец ответил.

– Где мой Брок?! – рявкнул Стив, не размениваясь на приветствия.

– В твоей спальне, – ответил Баки. – И здравствуй, Стив.

– Почему ты не отвёз его домой? – чуть смягчился Стив.

– Там некому за ним ухаживать. – Баки покосился на смурного Брока, пьющего кофе. – Роллинз снова лечит триппер в стационаре ЩИТа, Генри не может быть рядом всё время, он Страйк гоняет. Броку нельзя напрягать ногу. Стив, я не трону Брока. Он моя пара, но я его никогда не трону.

– Передай телефон Броку, – потребовал Стив.

Он не сомневался, что Баки не причинит Броку вреда, но вряд ли Брок рад тому, что находится в такой близости к Баки, да ещё на его территории.

Брок напряжённо улыбнулся Баки и забрал трубку.

– Стив, какого мавританского бога он не отпускает меня домой? Нахер мне этот наседка-терминатор?

Баки злил, раздражал своим несчастным видом, попытками коснуться незаметно, чуть ли не облизать Брока хотя бы взглядом. Ещё больше бесила собственная реакция, тело неоднозначно намекало, что альфа-то что надо, его альфа.

– Я сейчас пришлю за тобой Генри, – сказал Стив. – И велю Баки тебя отпустить. Как твоя нога? Ты в порядке?

– Не особо, – честно признался Брок. – Наступать могу, но…

Баки отобрал у него трубку.

– Стив, он ходить будет! Ему нельзя ходить!

– Громкую связь нажми! – рыкнул Стив. – Слушайте сюда оба! Генри отвезёт Брока домой. Брок – не девочка-балерина, с травмами справляться умеет. До сортира и кухни сам дойдёт. А ты, Баки, нарушил обещание не прикасаться к Броку. Как мы с Броком после этого можем тебе доверять?

Мобильник, смятый в железной ладони, осыпался пластиковым крошевом на пол. Баки поднялся из-за стола, приблизился к Броку, навис над ним, глядя чужим пустым взглядом.

– Барнс! Барнс, не дури! – подобрался тот, прикидывая, успеет ли дотянуться до ножа для масла. Так себе оружие, но лучше так, чем совсем с голыми руками, если Барнса всё-таки сорвёт сейчас.

– Прости, – выдавил из себя Баки. – Я не должен был трогать. Нарушил обещание. Прости. – Он опустился перед Броком на колени, хотел коснуться зафиксированной ступни. – Можно мне остаться в твоём отряде? Позволь хотя бы прикрывать. Ты больше меня не увидишь, но разреши хотя бы такую малость.

– Я же не гоню, – растерянно отозвался Брок.

Он ожидал какой угодно реакции, кроме этой, что бывший Зимний Солдат прогнётся.

– Спасибо. Ты великодушен, сердце моё.

От этих слов, от тона, каким это было сказано, Броку сделалось плохо, комок подкатился к горлу, мешая дышать, ответить что-то. Он молча наблюдал, как Барнс поднялся и, чуть шатаясь, вышел сначала из кухни, а потом и из квартиры, оставив дверь открытой.

***

Генри привёз отца домой, выслушал все его матюги, достал из кладовки костыль.

– Надо отыскать Барнса, – сказал он. – И он без телефона остался. Ну хоть теперь понятно, в кого я временами такой придурок.

Броку и вовсе хотелось дать в нос Стиву за излишнюю резкость суждений. Всё же одно дело, если бы Барнс его за жопу где в коридоре прихватил или облапал, а тут помочь хотел – и получил за это по морде напоминанием об обещании, да и свалил неизвестно куда. Главное, чтобы дел не натворил на дурную голову. Но где искать?

– Ты с ним больше всех из нас времени проводишь, знаешь, где он может быть?

– Поищу, – пообещал Генри. – Привезти его сюда? Или просто присмотреть?

– Сюда не надо, просто присмотри за ним, пусть к Роджерсу домой, что ли, возвращается. – Брок откинулся на спинку дивана. – Что же всё так непросто?

– Сделаю, – пообещал Генри. – А ты отдыхай.

***

Стив приехал из Нью-Йорка не через неделю, а через четыре дня. Вернулся домой и предсказуемо увидел там очень печального Баки.

– Иди сюда, – позвал Стив и обнял друга, когда тот подошёл. – Ну что ж ты творишь, Бак? Нет уж, не шарахайся. Рассказывай, что произошло.

– Стив, я люблю его, очень люблю, – повинился Баки, прижался сильнее к Стиву, как делал раньше, до Гидры. – Не могу, когда ему больно и плохо.

– При нашей работе иногда бывает больно и плохо, – Стив обнимал Баки, почёсывая его загривок. – Я смирился. И тебе придётся. Лучше раньше, чем позже. Если ты так сорвёшься на миссии, могут погибнуть люди.

Ничего не ответив, Баки потянулся к губам Стива, лизнул нижнюю, как бы прося разрешения, хотя раньше оно ему не требовалось, но сейчас многое изменилось, слишком многое.

Стив нежно поцеловал Баки. И сказал:

– Иногда скучаю по старым временам. По тому, как у нас всё было. Вы с Броком просто на части меня разрываете.

Баки гладил его по спине, плечам, сжимал задницу в ладонях, улавливая на Стиве легкий, едва различимый запах Брока. Хотел бы он упростить, но не знал как. Не тянуться к Броку? Не мог, вся его природа требовала быть рядом с омегой.

– Я собираюсь купить нам с Броком дом, – сказал Стив. – Может, тогда станет легче.

– Я постараюсь не попадаться ему на глаза, – горько улыбнулся Баки, подхватил Стива под задницу, усадив на стол.

Он страшно скучал по Стиву, особенно сейчас, когда всё вспомнил, когда чувства и ощущения перестали сбоить из-за Зимнего.

– Я уже не та кривоногая креветка, что раньше, – Стив посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – Но по-прежнему люблю тебя, Бак.

– Ты всегда был моим, самый лучшим бетой, потом лучшим альфой, – мечтательно улыбнулся Баки. – Самый бесстрашный. – Он лизнул его шею, провёл языком от ключиц до уха, заурчал. – Почему ты не дал себя пометить?

Баки потряхивало от накатывающего возбуждения, он хотел Стива разложить прямо на этом столе, снова вылизать, вспомнить все чувствительные точки, его вкус, но со стоном отстранился. Неправильно оно было, не тогда, когда у Стива есть Брок.

– Иди к нему, Стиви. Иди.

– Альфы не метят бет, – с горечью сказал Стив и ушёл.

Он ехал к Броку и думал о том, как всё запуталось. О том, что ему нужны и Брок, и Баки, оба. Но Брок никогда не согласится на триумвират. Не после того, что с ним сделал Зимний Солдат.

Брок уже вполне бодро передвигался по дому, умудрялся пинать Роллинза за разбросанную одежду, ездить по мозгам сыну из-за заваленных нормативов по стрельбе, обещая отдать его Барнсу в вечные подмастерья – винтовку следом таскать, и вообще вёл достаточно активный образ жизни, несмотря на ортез и костыль.

– Ты ко мне поздороваться или останешься на ночь? – хмыкнул Брок, дав себя потискать.

– Я тебя несколько дней не видел! – воскликнул Стив. – Конечно, останусь.

Он провёл кончиками пальцев по шее Брока и поцеловал.

– Хочу тебя нарисовать. Большую картину. Будешь позировать? Но сначала дом.

Они столько обсуждали, какой дом хотят, что Стиву этот дом уже снился.

– Это надо сидеть неподвижно часами и пялиться в пространство с умным видом? – хмыкнул Брок, закидывая руки на шею Стива, позволяя подхватить себя на руки. Если бы не нога, шёл бы сам, а так добраться до спальни быстрее. – Буду, Детка, ради тебя всё что угодно.

– Ты потрясающий, – сказал Стив, унося Брока в спальню. – Подождёшь, пока я душ приму? Закинул сумку домой и сразу к тебе.

– Не подожду, – рыкнул Брок. – Скучал.

Дёрнув Стива на себя, он повалил его на постель, оседлал бёдра, ткнулся носом в шею, и Брока будто бы выключило. От Стива пахло Барнсом, так сильно, так резко, что непонятно было, почему он сразу не уловил, и в то же время запахи Стива и Барнса перемешивались, соединялись во что-то другое, новое, идеальное.

Возбуждение, словно опять подступала течка, ударило в голову, скрутило низ живота. Член встал как по команде.

– Интересно, – протянул Брок, снова садясь на бёдра Стива. – Барнс, ты пахнешь им.

– Мы целовались, – честно признался Стив.

Откатившись в сторону, Брок дотянулся до пепельницы, стоящей на тумбочке.

– Давай ты в душ, а мне подумать надо кое о чём? – попросил Брок, устраиваясь среди подушек.

– Извини, – сказал Стив, поцеловал его в щёку и отправился в ванную.

Стиву не за что было извиняться, а вот подумать Броку действительно было необходимо, слишком странно складывалась ситуация.

Он сам не хотел Барнса, совершенно не хотел, но тело было очень даже за, а вот смесь запахов и вовсе била по мозгам, но как всё провернуть так, чтобы не касаться конкретного альфы, но жить вместе с ним под одной крышей, Брок не знал. К тому же, он не был дураком и понимал – Стиву нужен Барнс, очень нужен, он его любит, и, скорее всего, взаимно. Но триумвират… это сложно.

Стив вышел из душа в одном полотенце, скинул его и устроился рядом с Броком.

– Почему ты никогда никому не говорил, что Генри – твой сын? Даже фамилия другая. Я всё понять не мог, на кого он так похож.

– А нахуя? Все, кто свой, в курсе, – Брок закурил по новой. – Когда всё это произошло, я был на первом курсе академии. В Штатах ни родни, ни знакомых. Едва смог выбить себе академический отпуск и уехал к Ба в Италию. Думал, сдохну, никто не верил в то, что это было насилие. Ссадин нет, пара синяков – и всё. Ба уговорила не отдавать ребёнка на усыновление, записала под своей фамилией, сама придумала имя. Я Генри видеть не мог. Сразу уехал обратно на учёбу. – Брок прижался к плечу Стива. – Не видел, как он пошёл. Генри очень похож на Ба и на Барнса. Потому и стрижётся под ноль, чтобы не напоминать.

– А потом? – Стив обнял Брока за плечи и прижал к себе.

– Ба заболела, – продолжил Брок. Никто не знал эту историю полностью, разве что кроме самого Генри и Роллинза. – И мне пришлось в увольнительную вернуться домой. К Генри. Это странное чувство, когда к тебе тянет руки ребёнок, которого ты вроде как должен всей душой ненавидеть, и произносит первое слово. – Уголки его губ дрогнули. – Не «папа» или «баба», а Брок. И взгляд, как у твоего Барнса, серьёзный, до нутра пробирающий. Оказалось, что при академии неплохие ясли и детский сад. Летом Генри был с Ба, всё остальное время со мной и Роллинзом. Как я надеялся, что он врачом станет или в науку подастся! Куда угодно, лишь бы не с автоматом!

– Но сын пошёл в тебя? – сильнее прижал к себе Брока Стив. – Ты потрясающий. Упорный, сильный, самоотверженный. Со всем справился, в одиночку вырастил сына, да какого! Я так горжусь тобой.

– А у меня выбор был? – усмехнулся Брок. – И вообще, Роджерс, – он привстал на локте. – Не подлизывайся, я и так твой со всеми потрохами. Ответь мне вот на какой вопрос – мы купим дом, и не спорь, я тоже буду финансово участвовать, а Барнс где будет жить?

– В моей квартире. Она оплачена до конца года, а к концу года Баки получит компенсацию как военнопленный. Судебный процесс идёт, адвокаты «Старк Индастриз» им занимаются. Прецеденты были, прогнозы хорошие.

– А если я предложу жить вместе?

Брок внимательно следил за любыми изменениями выражения лица Стива, ждал реакции и хотел понять, правильно ли он выбрал, так ли нужен Стиву этот альфа, или они вполне могут прожить и без него.

– С Баки? – вскинулся Стив. – Ты серьёзно? Ты же его… Брок?

– Вопрос был простым и я жду такого же простого ответа, Стив. Я же вижу, как ты мечешься, рычишь на него, а потом незаметно для меня успокоить пытаешься. Его запах постоянно на тебе. Вы до Гидры были парой. Не проще ли любовника держать рядом, чем ты к нему бегать будешь? А ты будешь, или тебя окончательно порвёт, – Брок нахмурился, стараясь подобрать слова. – Я не против жить втроём, не против триумвирата при одном условии – трахаться с Барнсом я не буду.

– Да, – выдавил потрясённый Стив. – Да, я «за», Брок, конечно! Спасибо, спасибо тебе! Ты такой…

Стив задохнулся словами и уткнулся лицом в грудь Брока.

– Ага, охуительный, знаю, – с кривой улыбкой ответил Брок, погладил Стива по голове, прижал к себе крепче.

Знал бы он сам, для чего конкретно всё это делает. Для Стива? Или самого себя? Брок не боялся Барнса, он понял это ровно в тот момент, когда увидел того на своей лужайке, не боялся, когда согласился принять в Страйк, когда Барнс волок его на руках в неизвестном направлении. Брок боялся своей реакции на него. С Генри всё получилось странно. Его ненавидеть не вышло, он влюбил Брока в себя с первого слова и, похоже, история повторялась с его отцом. Барнс не был больше Зимним. Вот Зимнего Брок, скорее всего, испугался бы.

– Сегодня, – сказал Стив, – всё, как ты хочешь.

Хотя оно практически всегда получалось у них так, как Брок хочет.


	6. Chapter 6

В новый дом Баки входил с опаской. Он и так не до конца поверил, что это не Стив продавил Брока жить всем вместе, а омега сам предложил выход из их непростой ситуации. Баки до последнего казалось, что ему укажут на дверь, стоит только показаться на пороге, но этого не произошло. Даже прошедший мимо него Брок слабо улыбнулся и махнул рукой, приглашая зайти уже наконец.

– Пойдём, Баки, – Стив обнял его за плечи. – Покажу тебе твою комнату.

Для себя Брок тоже настоял на отдельной спальне, чтобы Барнс не чувствовал себя бедным родственником, которого пустили пожить, а так ни прав, ни привилегий не выделили. Общими были только кухня, гостиная с огромным телевизором да подвал, который Брок пока не успел никак использовать.

– Барнс, учти, кухонную повинность будешь отрабатывать наравне со всеми, а то заебусь я вас всех кормить.

– Конечно, – кивнул Баки, разглядывая непривычно домашнего Брока в белой майке-борцовке и низко сидящих белых же свободных штанах.

– Я готовить не умею, – сказал Стив, – но готов помогать в процессе – резать, чистить, мыть и так далее.

Он обнял обоих своих мужчин и счастливо вздохнул.

– Не переживай, работой обеспечу всех, – буркнул Брок, стараясь никак не соприкасаться с Барнсом.

– Прямо сейчас и начнём? – спросил Стив. – Продукты я купил.

– Давай ты лучше бассейн наполнишь и вечером устроим барбекю, – предложил Брок, прекрасно понимая, что разговора с Барнсом не избежать.

– Как скажешь, – согласился Стив, поцеловал Брока, мазнул губами по щеке Баки и убежал во двор.

Разбираться с бассейном предстояло долго.

Брок сел на высокий барный стул, не спеша браться за готовку, указал на соседний.

– Садись и слушай. – Брок нахмурился. – Мы живём вместе только ради Стива, ты это понимаешь?

Баки кивнул, решив не оспаривать и так известную информацию. Он не мог, не имел права рассчитывать на хоть какую-то теплоту от омеги, но убить в себе последнюю надежду не получалось.

– Так вот, трахаться можете сколько угодно, где угодно – меня это не напрягает, я ревнив, но не в вашем случае, – продолжил Брок, не глядя на Барнса. – Но меня не трогать, понял? Не про твою я честь, принцесса.

– Я…

– Барнс, я не буду с тобой трахаться, не хочу, понимаешь? Прикасаться в рамках простого общения, подать там чашку, соль, кусок хлеба, случайно задеть плечом – это одно, а ухватить меня за жопу – это другое. Пристрелю без разговоров. Мы поняли друг друга?

– Поняли.

***

Стив пришёл к Баки на третью ночь в этом доме, когда Брок, вымотанный сдачей нормативов и последующими отчётами, крепко спал.

– Баки, – Стив вошёл без стука, слыша, что Баки в своей комнате не спит. – Я пришёл.

Поднявшись с пола, Баки обтёрся футболкой, оглядел с ног до головы.

– Сегодня мой вечер?

– Сегодня твоя ночь, – честно сказал Стив и потянул с себя футболку. – Если ты хочешь, конечно.

– Хочу! – выдохнул Баки, подошёл к Стиву, огладил сильные плечи, провёл живой ладонью по груди и со смешком пропел: – Если б я был султан, то имел двух жён.

– Что? – не понял Стив, потому что пел Баки по-русски.

– Не обращай внимания, мелкий, – усмехнулся Баки. – Я так скучал по тебе.

От Стива пахло Броком, сильно, сводяще с ума сладко, хоть сам омега пах терпкой горечью, значит, Стив только что был у него. Заходил ли поцеловать, пожелать спокойной ночи, перенести уснувшего в кресле над отчётами Брока в постель, Баки не знал, но никто не запрещал ему давать волю фантазии.

Они принялись неспешно целоваться. Стив всё гладил и гладил шрамы Баки слева, на груди, у самой кромки протеза. Он чувствовал себя таким виноватым перед Баки. Ведь если бы Стив не отчаялся, не решил, что Баки погиб, ни с Баки, ни с Броком не случилось бы всех этих ужасов.

Как же давно они не были вместе, как давно сам Баки ни к кому не прикасался в этом смысле, если, конечно, не считать ту неделю с Броком. Зимний ни до, ни после не позволял себе отвлекаться от основной задачи, для которой был создан. А сейчас Стив в его руках так же чутко, как и прежде, отзывался на любое прикосновение, жарко выдыхал в шею, не сдерживая собственной силы.

Стив ласкал Баки со всей нерастраченной нежностью, со всей болью возвращённой утраты. Он целовал его и прикусывал колючий подбородок с ямочкой, шептал на ухо всякую ерунду, зная, как Баки заводит такой шёпот.

Они добрались до постели и вытянулись на ней, и Стив раскинулся, подставляясь губам и рукам Баки, позволяя себя целовать, чем тот и пользовался, обводя языком каждый мускул, каждую родинку на любимом теле. Со Стивом не надо было бояться навредить, поранить слишком тонкую кожу. Он был таким же, как Баки. Но Баки всё равно осторожничал, обхватывая губами то один, то другой сосок, чуть прикусывая, обводя языком по кругу. Он слишком соскучился по ощущению трепета сильного тела под ладонями и собирался насладиться ими сполна.

Шея у самых ключиц, местечко на сгибе локтя, под пупком, на внутренней стороне бедра, чуть-чуть не доходя до твёрдого, призывно качнувшегося члена – Баки помнил все чувствительные точки любовника, помнил, как тот вспыхивал, достаточно лишь было немного прихватить кожу зубами.

– Господи, Баки, ещё, – просил Стив.

Он таял в руках Баки. Он ещё никогда не был ни с кем, равным ему по силе, и это завораживало, просто сводило с ума.

Навалившись сверху, прижав Стива собой к постели, Баки заглянул ему в глаза, надеясь увидеть там любовь, понять, что его возможно любить после всего, что он наворотил за семьдесят лет, после Брока.

– Я люблю тебя, Стив, – прошептал он и голодно впился в мягкие зацелованные губы, запоминая их вкус, вылизывая нежную изнанку, пока руки жили своей жизнью, касаясь ласково, интимно.

Правая обхватила член, провела по толстому стволу от головки до корня, левая сгребла в ладонь яйца, немного сжала, срывая с губ Стива сладостные вздохи предвкушения.

– Господи, Баки, – простонал Стив. – Я так по тебе скучал!

Баки стёк к ногам любовника, обхватил губами головку члена, пропуская сразу до горла, лизнул тяжёлые поджавшиеся яйца. От вкуса Стива срывало крышу, заставляя рычать, тихо скулить, не выпуская члена изо рта, обводя языком выступающие вены на стволе, гладить ладонями сильные ноги, только сейчас вспоминая про отсутствие смазки под рукой.

– Ничего без посторонней помощи не можете, – раздавшийся от двери голос плетью стеганул вдоль позвоночника. Баки испуганно вздрогнул, выпуская член Стива, обернулся на Брока. – Лови, отморозок.

Рядом с ним приземлился флакон со смазкой, а сам Брок, окинув их нечитаемым взглядом, вышел, плотно притворив дверь.

– Что это было? – спросил Стив, приподнявшись на локтях и озадаченно глядя на Баки. – Откуда он знает? Он же спал!

– Видимо, не спал, – ответил Баки, повертел в руках флакон. – Пойдёшь к нему?

– Нет, – ответил Стив и приподнял бёдра, качнув членом. – Лучше выеби меня. Мы не на войне, можно не прятаться, и никто нам не помешает.

Почему-то от мысли о том, что Брок их видел, у Баки стояло так, что от живота было не отогнуть. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы тот сейчас был даже не в одной с ними постели, а просто сидел в кресле напротив и смотрел. Но с таким предложением не придёшь же к омеге, который не хочет иметь с тобой ничего общего.

– Хочу тебя, – рыкнул Баки, коснувшись скользкими от смазки пальцами тугих мышц входа.

Стив подтянул колени к груди и развёл их, открываясь.

– Давай, Бак. Я тоже тебя хочу. Не представляешь, как я соскучился по твоему члену.

Баки растягивал его быстро, чувствуя, как срывает тормоза, как чувственный голод прорывается наружу тихим скулежом. Стив был горячий, шёлковый изнутри, вздрагивал от любого движения пальцев в заднице, пушистые ресницы подрагивали, губы влажно блестели.

Баки мог бы любоваться им вечность, если бы не ноющий от желания ворваться в тугое нутро член, сочащийся смазкой.

Приставив член к дырке, Баки въехал одним движением, заполнил Стива собой до краёв. Стив блаженно застонал и обхватил Баки ногами за талию, притянул за плечи к себе и поцеловал.

– Ну же, Баки, – сказал он в яркие пухлые губы. – Растерял квалификацию за семьдесят лет?

Громко рыкнув, Баки подхватил Стива под колени, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и дал, трахая жёстко, размашисто, то почти полностью выходя, оставляя внутри только головку, то врываясь до конца, до пошлого влажного шлепка яиц о задницу Стива.

Зубы чесались впиться в плечо, пометить, присвоить, особенно сейчас, когда любовник чутко реагировал на каждое движение, стонал под ним, подаваясь, насаживаясь на член.

Стив обхватил Баки руками и ногами. Он так хотел его, так соскучился по нему, что из глаз сами собой катились слёзы. Баки, его Баки снова с ним, они снова вместе!

Стиву было хорошо, так хорошо!

Долго продержаться не получалось, Стив слишком сладко стонал, слишком сжимал Баки в себе, выдаивая через член последние силы. Зажмурившись, Баки сдался инстинктам, сжал зубы на шее Стива, прокусывая кожу, и кончил ярко как никогда, заливая любовника горячей спермой.

– Да! – выдохнул Стив, когда между их животами стало мокро.

Немного отдышавшись, он спросил:

– А помнишь, как мы потом рассказывали друг другу похабные анекдоты? То есть ты рассказывал, а я смущался.

– Помню, – улыбнулся Баки, благодарно коснулся губами колена Стива и лёг рядом, притянул Стива к себе, уложил на плечо, несмотря на то, что тот больше не был щуплым смешным цыплёнком.

– Я их все забыл, – признался Стив. – Знаешь, Баки, я никому не говорил… но я умер после того, как ты сорвался с поезда. Спас города восточного побережья и самоубился. Меня нашли и разморозили, ну, ты знаешь, но до сих пор, до этой ночи, я так и не ощущал себя целым. Ты нужен мне. – Стив помолчал и добавил: – Но мне и Брок нужен. Он мой омега. Я люблю его. Я горжусь им. Как бы я хотел, чтобы у нас был полноценный триумвират, Баки!

– Не получится, не после того, что я сделал с ним. Такое не прощают, – качнул головой Баки.

Он вообще не знал, как утром будет смотреть Броку в глаза. Несмотря на желание, чтобы тот оказался рядом, Баки боялся испортить даже то шаткое перемирие, установившееся в их странноватой семье. Брок больше не дёргался, хоть и старался избегать прикосновений, не отводил взгляда, смотря прямо в глаза. Но Баки не знал его реакции на их со Стивом секс.

Стив остался с Баки почти до утра. Они разговаривали обо всём, о чём не успели поговорить прежде, любили друг друга, шутили и смеялись, вспоминая прошлое. Но утром, за час до рассвета, Стив, в последний раз поцеловав Баки, принял душ и ушёл к Броку. Потому что проснуться он хотел с ним.

Брок пошевелился, утыкаясь носом в плечо Стива, буркнул во сне, обхватывая его руками, навалился. Он половину ночи сидел на полу у стены и слушал стоны, которые никто и не пытался скрыть, слушал и злился на Стива, Барнса и самого себя за то, что вошёл в комнату, не удержавшись, за то, что увидел и ему понравилось, захотелось коснуться, просто захотелось.

Стив так и не уснул до утра. Он лежал, обнимая Брока, смотрел в темноту и строил планы по уничтожению остатков Гидры – сначала в Северной Америке, а потом и во всём мире.

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Брок вот так вот спал на нём, изредка всхрапывая, а бок грел Баки. Но именно благодаря Гидре это было невозможно. И Стив собирался расквитаться с ней и за Брока, и за Баки.

Иногда он думал: а как это было бы, если бы не тот проклятый поезд? Может, они с Баки вернулись бы с войны, и жили дальше, и дождались бы рождения Брока. Случайно встретились с ним – Стива же звали читать лекции в ту академию, где Брок учился, и Баки мог бы тоже чему-то учить курсантов. Они вместе ухаживали бы за Броком, и Генри родился бы по любви, а не в результате изнасилования, и Ба – бабушка Брока, прабабушка Генри, которую оба так сильно любили, умерла бы не так рано…

Но всё это были пустые мечты.

– Утро, – зевнул Брок, потёрся скулой о плечо Стива, забрался к нему на грудь, растёкся медузой. – Завтра со Страйком у нас выезд на полевые учения в Юту, носиться по пересечённой местности будем за каким-то местным наркобароном. Хочешь, Барнса дома оставлю, побудете вместе.

Стив погладил Брока по спине.

– Забирай его с собой. Он тебе пригодится. У меня впереди неделя тактических планов. Мозговой штурм и много ругани с Фьюри. Я хочу полностью уничтожить Гидру, Брок. – Стив поцеловал его в плечо. – Поваляйся пока, я приготовлю тебе кофе и принесу.

– Нахуй кофе. Я тебя хрен знает сколько не увижу, Детка.

Брок оседлал его, повёл бёдрами, притираясь задницей к члену. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло увиденное ночью, возбуждая, впрыскивая в кровь эндорфины. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не дрочить под их стоны, и сейчас очень хотел догнаться.

Стив обхватил ладонями крепкие упругие ягодицы Брока, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку между ними и нащупал слегка влажный анус.

– Смазка под подушкой? – спросил он, поглаживая вожделенную дырку.

– Да-а! – со стоном выдохнул Брок, гибко откидываясь назад, демонстрируя все возможности своего тела. – Еби, Роджерс!

Стив нащупал тюбик, быстро смазал себя, приподнял Брока под бёдра и бережно насадил на свой член. Сразу стало тесно и горячо, жарко и сладко. Стив медленно опускал Брока, любуясь тем, как искажается от наслаждения его лицо.

– Хорошо, как хорошо, – заскулил Брок, теребя свои соски.

Краем слуха Стив уловил, как за двумя стенами, в комнате Баки, что-то грохнуло, но не обратил на это внимания. Он нежил Брока на своём члене, гладил бёдра, ласкал грудь, но член самого Брока не трогал – знал, что тот может кончить так.

Опёршись ладонями на грудь Стива, Брок повёл бёдрами, примериваясь, выискивая самый приятный для себя угол, и с гортанным стоном задвигался, сразу срываясь на бешеный темп.

Стив подхватил этот ритм, который только он, суперсолдат, и умел удерживать достаточно долго. Он долбился в самую лучшую на свете задницу своего омеги, и мог наконец не сдерживаться, трахаться с узлом, повязать Брока ещё раз.

Стив чувствовал, как узел разбухает, и придержал Брока, чтобы тот не повредил себе.

Брок забился в его хватке, кончая громко, долго, заливая грудь Стива спермой. Хотелось двигаться на члене, пропихнуть узел в себя глубже, но мышцы плотно обхватили его, не давая шевельнуться, запирая сперму внутри Брока.

– Господи боже!

Он без сил упал на грудь Стива, уткнулся носом в шею, прямо в свежую метку, лизнул почти затянувшуюся рану.

– Да, Брок, да! – подхватил Стив и обнял Брока, укладывая его голову себе на плечо. – Ты невероятный.

– Я вытраханный, – протянул Брок, чувствуя, как мышцы пульсируют вокруг узла, посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу. – Не двигайся, – взмолился он. – У меня сейчас мозг через член вытечет. Блядский боже, охуительно. Почему ты меня раньше на узел не натягивал? Мне даже поебать на дрочащего под дверью Барнса.

– Я всю твою течку натягивал тебя на узел, а ты ворчал и запрещал вынимать, – напомнил Стив. – А до этого я считал тебя бетой, и у нас был уговор, помнишь?

Он всё-таки чуть двинулся, но узел пока и не думал опадать.

Брок дёрнулся, выгнулся, содрогаясь в сухом оргазме, выругался, покосился в сторону приоткрытой двери, встречаясь взглядом с глазами Барнса, и, собрав последние силы, показал ему средний палец.

Стив не заметил, что Баки подглядывает.

– Но кофе в постель я тебе всё-таки принесу, – пообещал он.


	7. Chapter 7

Брок не знал, что за фигню затеял Стив, но Страйком затыкали всевозможные дыры, кидая с миссии на миссию, почти не давая не то что передохнуть, но и нормально отоспаться. Но бойцы не роптали, а лишь крепче сжимали автоматы и летели туда, куда посылало начальство в лице Капитана, блядь его, Америка.

Примерно на половине миссий Стив Роджерс был со Страйком. Громил, допрашивал, собирал данные. Остальное время он эти собранные данные анализировал.

Страйку платили повышенное жалованье, но миссии шли одна за другой.

– Очень удачно, что у нас есть Барнс, – как-то высказался Генри Броку. – Вон он как тебя в этот раз прикрыл.

– Ещё скажи, без него бы не справились, – буркнул Брок, сам прекрасно понимая – нет, не справились, сколько бы его бойцов могло не вернуться, если бы не меткая, пришедшая словно из другого мира пуля.

Брок покосился на сидящего в отдалении от всех Барнса. Спасибо он ему уже сказал, и не раз, и все бойцы сказали. Что ещё?

Генри промолчал. Он восхищался отцом всю свою жизнь, и сейчас, когда тот повязался с Капитаном Америка, ничего не изменилось. А тем, что Брок смог переступить через свои страх и ненависть, принять Барнса в Страйк, Генри восхищался особенно. Потому что Барнс был им необходим. Потому что в большей части миссий именно Барнсу отряд был обязан тем, что самыми серьёзными травмами у парней были рассечения, лёгкие осколочные и ссадины, а не сквозные пулевые.

Поднявшись со своего места, Брок достал из рюкзака бутылку воды и белковые концентраты, которые сам не жрал, не любил их вкус, но с тех пор, как в отряде появился Барнс, всегда таскал с собой на всякий случай, помня, как часто и в каком количестве обычно ел Стив. Почему-то снабжению всё это объяснить было практически нереально, и бесполезно тыкать носами в документацию на Зимнего Солдата. Потому Брок отдавал своё.

– Жри! – велел Брок, плюхнувшись на сидение рядом с Барнсом, протянул батончики и воду.

– А ты? – спросил Баки, но взял.

Ему была приятна вот такая вот забота. Брок не только во время миссий приглядывал за ним, стараясь обеспечить, но и дома не забивал, как самому Барнсу думалось. Брок почти не подходил к нему, не заговаривал, смотрел только, постоянно смотрел, но никогда не забывал внести в список покупок бананы, которые сам не ел, и ореховые смеси, сам перестилал бельё и приходил в гостиную на вечерние просмотры фильмов, даже если Стива не было дома.

– Не жру я их. Так что ешь.

Брок покрутил головой, хрустнул шеей и чуть сполз по сидению, закидывая ноги на спинку соседнего.

Генри достал телефон и принялся гонять змейку по экрану. Лететь до базы было ещё долго.

Когда на плечо Баки упала тяжёлая голова, он замер, прекратил дышать даже, боясь шевельнуться. Это был первый раз, когда Брок добровольно оказался так близко. Ноздри щекотал любимый запах омеги. Баки сидел, тупо пялился в пространство перед собой, забыв про всё на свете, и улыбался.

Генри втихую направил на них телефон и сделал снимок.

Вымотанный, видимо, до предела Брок проспал всю дорогу до дома. Когда джет сел, он не шелохнулся, продолжая сопеть Баки в шею, посылая по телу волну почти неконтролируемой дрожи. Остальные бойцы, переглядываясь, вышли тихо, стараясь лишний раз не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить командира. А Баки так и сидел.

Стив нашёл их, встревоженный тем, что ни Баки, ни Брок не выходят из джета. Поднялся по аппарели сам, зашёл вглубь салона и увидел. Постоял возле них, улыбаясь, наклонился, поцеловал Брока в лоб.

– Просыпайся, соня, – сказал он. – Вы уже на базе.

Встрепенувшись, Брок потёр лицо ладонями и спокойно поднялся, будто бы и не спал сейчас на плече у неприятного, по идее, альфы.

– Ты нас опять куда-то или перекурить хоть несколько суток дашь? – спросил Брок, позволив себя потискать.

– Три дня отдыха и потом неделя на базе, – сказал Стив, обнимая одной рукой Брока, а другой придерживая Баки за плечо. – Вы отлично поработали.

Баки прикусил губу.

Он всё ещё чувствовал тепло тела Брока, правильное, нужное тепло, оно лаской проходилось по плечам, стекая к паху, тянущим чувством напоминая об их природе и желании обладать любимым омегой.

– Отдых отдыхом, а мне амуницию на склад ещё сдавать, – хмыкнул Брок, вывернулся из хватки Стива и, мазнув губами по его щеке, двинулся вниз по опущенной аппарели.

Баки трясло, он едва удержал себя, чтобы не двинуться за Броком следом, ведомый самым желанным запахом, сейчас почему-то особенно ярким.

– Пойдём, нам ещё отчёты писать, – сказал Стив.

Иногда он жалел, что не может просто учуять, что происходит. Почему Баки, так ровно державшийся всё это время, сейчас трясётся? Почему Брок, который подчёркнуто сторонился Баки, вдруг уснул едва ли не в его объятьях?

– А? – словно только что включившись, моргнул Баки, обратил внимание на Стива, облизал пересохшие губы. Хищник внутри требовал рычать, драться за своего омегу, а потом схватить его, закинуть на плечо и уволочь в логово.

– Пойдём, Баки, – терпеливо сказал Стив. – У тебя сегодня визит к врачу, помнишь? Доктор Камински согласилась задержаться, чтобы принять тебя.

Баки пошёл следом за Стивом, всё равно непроизвольно выворачивая голову в ту сторону, куда двинулся Брок, а когда увидел того рядом с Роллинзом, и вовсе тихо, гортанно зарычал, ощерился.

– Барнс, иди нахуй, – рявкнул Брок, потянув Джека за собой в сторону складов.

– Баки, что с тобой? – спросил Стив. – Что происходит?

– Ты разве не чувствуешь? – в голосе Баки нет-нет да прорывались рычащие гортанные нотки. – Брок, он так пахнет. Он мой, мой омега! Не позволю другим касаться.

И тут Стив неожиданно для себя зарычал – громко, низко и угрожающе.

– Брок мой омега, – рявкнул он. – Он носит мою метку!

Баки резво развернулся, хотел было броситься, вцепиться в горло сопернику, но затормозил. Это ведь Стив, его Стив, нельзя было с ним так, да и обещание не прикасаться к Броку хоть и жгло сердце, но не отпускало. Он попятился, опустил стиснутые в кулаки руки.

– Да, прости. Брок – твой омега. Увози его домой, а я до дока прогуляюсь и сам.

***

Захлопнув дверцу шкафчика, Брок прижался к ней щекой, надеясь хоть немного остудить голову. Он уже узнавал симптомы подступающей течки и был ей очень не рад, особенно сейчас, когда столько всего навалилось, и Стив с упорством мула тащил всё на себе, не позволяя никому расслабиться даже на мгновения.

Как же раньше было хорошо – закинулся таблеточкой и ладно, ну поблюёшь потом часа полтора, зато мозг не засран всей этой порнографической мутью и удаётся думать не только членом и дыркой. Но Беннер строго-настрого запретил пить подавители, особенно раз появился постоянный партнёр, который пометил.

– Вы хотите себе сердце окончательно посадить? Ваш организм с меткой снова перестроился, и каждая течка им воспринимается как потенциальная возможность продолжить род.

Как же Брок тогда пересрался, пока не вспомнил о полной стерильности Стива.

Он и рад был бы проигнорировать наставления профессора, но тот, не будь дурак, слил информацию Генри, а уж сын за Броком приглядывал и мог спокойно настучать тому же Стиву.

Внизу живота потянуло.

– Блядь.

– Брок? – Генри заглянул в раздевалку, потянул носом и сказал: – Понятно. Тебя домой отвезти или сам доберёшься? Стиву позвони.

– Разберусь без сопливых, – огрызнулся Брок, чувствуя, как его ведёт.

Надо было и правда позвонить Стиву, но тот был с Барнсом, а уж кого Брок видеть совершенно не хотел, так это того уёбищного альфу, к которому тянуло всё сильнее и сильнее. Было странно ощущать себя блядью, которой мало одного члена.

– Ооок… – протянул Генри. – Ну тогда иди хоть отпуск себе оформи на течку у врача.

Стиву Генри позвонил сам, когда Брок, матерясь, ушёл в медчасть.

– Кэп, Брок в медчасти, – с ходу сказал он.

– Он скрыл ранение? – напрягся Стив.

Он тут же двинулся в сторону медиков.

– Да нет, в этом смысле он в порядке. Отпуск себе оформляет. И тебе не помешает, – ухмыльнулся Генри.

Секунды две Стив тупил, а потом залился краской.

– Я понял. Спасибо, Генри. Хороших выходных.

***

Брок натянуто улыбнулся нагло разглядывающей его докторице. Он, конечно, понимал, что на Стива облизывались все, вне зависимости от пола, но обломился-то он именно ему. Вон, пусть Барнса идут окручивают, тоже ведь супер. От одной этой мысли в груди поднялась злость, желание вцепиться в лицо доктору. Барнс был его, их со Стивом.

– Охуеть просто! – рявкнул он, выдирая из её пальцев пропуск.

– Спокойно, Брок, – непонятно как оказавшийся рядом Стив обнял Брока за плечи и увёл из медблока. – Едем домой. Я заказал доставку, как раз привезут. У тебя отпуск на неделю. У меня тоже.

– А Барнс? Его не будет?

– Я позвоню Генри и попрошу его приютить Баки на эту неделю, – пообещал Стив.

– Хорошо.

Брок и сам себе не верил. Не боялся он больше Барнса, но и сдаваться инстинктам не хотел из чистого упрямства. Не для этого отмороженного альфы цвела его, блядь, роза.

Стив притянул Брока к себе, снова чувствуя его горько-терпкий запах, такой любимый, такой желанный. Хотелось каким-нибудь волшебным способом оказаться в спальне, а не тащиться полтора часа по вечерним пробкам.

Достав телефон, Стив позвонил Генри.

– Привет. Пожалуйста, Генри, приюти у себя Баки на недельку. Он сейчас у своего психотерапевта.

– Понял. Сам хотел предложить, – коротко отозвался Генри. – Езжайте домой скорее.

В машине Брок много курил в открытое окно, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Стива, молчал до самого дома, чтобы прыгнуть тому на руки, как только за их спинами захлопнется входная дверь.

Он знал, что они дома не одни, чувствовал резкий запах второго возбуждённого альфы, и это только подстёгивало желание, заставляло сильнее гнуться в руках Стива, красоваться, чтобы заинтересовать и того, второго, затихшего за стенкой.

Стив, жадно целуя Брока, отнёс его в спальню и опустил на кровать.

– Не пущу в душ, – сказал он. – Когда ты такой, я тебя чую.

И принялся раздевать, выпутывать из тактического костюма и многочисленных ремней.

И снова инстинкты брали над Броком верх, затмевая разум. Телу было лучше известно, что нужно омеге в течку, кто ему нужен и в каких количествах.

Извернувшись, Брок прижался грудью к постели, выставив задницу, и застонал долго, призывно. Это было последним, что он помнил.

Кажется, Стив разорвал брюки. Уж молния на них точно пострадала. Он не помнил. Это было неважно. Важна была только влажная, розовая, пульсирующая дырка.

Стив пристроился позади Брока, провёл головкой между ягодиц, размазывая смазку, а потом плавно скользнул внутрь, в вожделенное, нежное, горячее, такое своё.

Стараясь не шуметь, не обращать на себя внимания, в спальню прокрался Баки, сел в самом тёмном углу, чтобы хотя бы видеть. Он просто не мог так больше, не мог уйти к Генри, хотя тот и звал, уговаривал, пробовал даже угрожать, не мог остаться у себя в комнате или за дверью. Баки всем собой чувствовал – тут его место, рядом с самыми любимыми и желанными людьми.

Брок застонал громче, выгнулся сильнее, сжался на члене Стива. Тот слегка шлёпнул его по ягодице и принялся размашисто трахать, то оставляя внутри только головку, то влажно, пошло шлёпая яйцами о промежность Брока. Стив тихо порыкивал время от времени.

Творящееся никак кроме как безумием назвать было невозможно. Тело Брока, почувствовав свободу от препаратов, очистив кровь от остатков химии, требовало своё. Оно гнулось в руках Стива, вибрировало, насаживаясь на член, выдаивая из него всё до капли.

– Сейчас я тебя… – выдавил сквозь зубы Стив и протолкнул в Брока ещё не до конца разбухший узел. И замер, чувствуя, как пульсирующие горячие стенки обхватывают его, не собираясь выпускать, отчего узел раздулся ещё сильнее.

Брок завыл, подаваясь назад, проталкивая узел в себя всё глубже, забился под Стивом.

Баки вцепился зубами в ребро ладони, до крови прокусывая кожу, чтобы заглушить голодный вой, чтобы не кинуться вперёд, особенно когда омега соскользнул всё-таки с члена Стива и, повалив того на спину, оседлал, сам насадился, прогибаясь в спине, «затанцевал» на члене, поймав его, Баки, взгляд в темноте.

В том, что Брок его видел, сомневаться не приходилось.

Уже совсем стемнело, когда Брок вырубился, просто упав на Стива. Тот обнял его и закрыл глаза. Стив был страшно голоден, но оторваться от своего омеги было просто невозможно, вот вообще никак.

Прижав к себе Брока, Стив провалился в сон.

Только когда в спальне всё стихло, а дыхание обоих спящих выровнялось, Баки позволил себе пошевелиться, вытянуть затёкшие ноги. Он хотел уже уйти, спрятаться у себя в комнате, чтобы хотя бы подрочить, справиться с острым болезненным возбуждением, когда в нос ударила смесь запахов – полынь и можжевельник, металл, пшеница и кукуруза, перемешанные, слившиеся воедино.

Баки подкрался к постели, подался вперёд, принюхался, втягивая носом аромат ночи любви. Наплевав на всё, коснулся Брока, ласково погладил по волосам, а у Стива с бедра слизал белёсые потёки спермы, судя по запаху, тоже Брока.

Уходить было тяжело и страшно. Он смог только выкатиться из комнаты, закрыть дверь и, подперев её спиной, тихонечко завыть. Баки было и сладко, и больно одновременно.

***

Стив проспал до утра. Утром он быстро ополоснулся, приготовил завтрак и принёс его в спальню. Когда он вошёл с подносом, Брок уже сидел в кровати и сонно потирал глаза.

– Жрать и трахаться, – потянувшись, обрадовался Брок, повёл носом, нахмурился.

Течка немного отпустила, но можно было быть уверенным, что не пройдёт и часа, как он снова будет стоять на четвереньках жопой кверху и просить, чтобы его натянули по самые гланды на толстый член.

– Барнс дома, что ли?

– Я его не видел, – ответил Стив.

– Им пахнет, и сильно, значит, в доме, – пожал плечами Брок, забрал у Стива поднос.

Стив растерялся. Он не знал, что делать в такой ситуации. Значит, Баки отказался уехать к Генри? Но вроде бы Брок не слишком недоволен. Может, если Баки не будет показываться, всё будет хорошо? То есть это, конечно, издевательство над Баки – когда так близко к нему течный омега, которого он даже коснуться не может, но Баки же сам остался.

– Стив, иди жрать. Барнс не маленький и сам за себя решить может.

Стив вздохнул и сел рядом с Броком, набрасываясь на завтрак и подсовывая Броку самые лакомые кусочки.

Ещё четыре дня они только и делали, что трахались, ели и вырубались, когда сил не хватало даже шевелиться.

***

Брок лежал на влажной от пота и спермы постели, раскинувшись морской звездой, и курил в потолок. Ему было хорошо, охуительно просто. Тело, против ожиданий, ощущалось лёгким, почти воздушным.

Стив сидел рядом и щупал матрац.

– С ним мы прокололись, – сказал он. – Придётся выкидывать. И поискать что-нибудь понадежнее. Под тобой прям яма образовалась.

Улёгшись рядом с Броком, Стив пристроил голову у него на животе – и дёрнулся, услышав приглушённый странный звук, не то рык, не то стон.

Брок и ухом не повёл, ему сейчас было феерически похуй на весь остальной мир, даже испоганенный вконец матрас не мог испортить настроение.

– Чем-то странным пахнет, – сказал Стив. – Как будто гренки подгорели. Они же не подгорели?

– Детка, я с постели поднимался в последний раз двенадцать часов назад, и то, чтобы отлить. Может, Барнс назло всем отравиться решил. Переживаешь? Сходи и проверь.

В груди поднималось какое-то неясное тревожное волнение, словно перед грозой. Все волоски на теле встали дыбом, кончики пальцев мелко подрагивали. Если бы течка только что не закончилась, Брок бы принял всё это за её предвестники. Но так же не могло быть, чтобы два раза подряд. Или могло?

Приподнявшись на локтях, Брок прислушался.

– Стиви, а Барнса ты видел, когда выходил?

– Нет, – покачал головой Стив. – Я вообще не знал, что он в доме. Пойду посмотрю.

Он забрал опустевший поднос, поцеловал Брока и вышел на кухню. Заглянул в пустой холодильник, утрамбовал мусор в переполненном ведре и пошёл к комнате Баки. Постучался и заглянул в неё.

В комнате были опущены все занавески и стоял такой густой запах пороха, кислого хлеба и древесной коры, что пробрало даже Стива. Сам Баки забился в угол между кроватью и шкафом и сжался в комок, обхватив себя за плечи руками и упёршись лбом в колени.

– Баки, ты в порядке? – спросил Стив, подойдя ближе.

Баки ударил без замаха, вскользь, стараясь зацепить того, кто так сладко, призывно пахнет омегой, его омегой, повалил его на устланный светлым ковролином пол, навалился сверху, блокируя руки. Он носом уткнулся сначала под подбородком, потом за ухом, заворчал, чувствуя обман.

– Сти-ив! – протянул кое-как сумевший пробиться в этом зверином безумии Баки. – Это гон! Плохо! Уходи! Уводи Бро-ока!

И откатился в сторону, прижался грудью к полу, сверкая глазами, не сводя взгляда со Стива.

– Пристегни наручниками и… уходите!

Стив пару раз сталкивался с гоном, не со своим, конечно. Что-то знал о нём в теории. Но сейчас у него из головы совершенно вылетело, где же магнитные наручники? Да и к чему их цеплять в этом светлом, почти совершенно штатском доме?

– Стив! Уходи! – заревел Баки. – Я тебя порву, чтобы… до него добраться! Уходите!

Стив вскочил. И ринулся к Броку.

– Уходим! – сказал он, ворвавшись в ванную, где Брок неторопливо смывал с себя смазку, пот и сперму. – У Баки гон.

Брок, как был, выскочил в комнату, зашарил по ящикам.

– Так, Стив, ты сейчас делаешь то, что я говорю, понял? – Брок со всей серьёзностью глянул ему в глаза. – Ты сейчас одеваешься и уходишь до моего звонка. Если он почувствует твой запах, даже я не смогу его остановить. Барнс будет биться до последнего.

Сердце бухало в груди. Брок сжал в ладони ленту презервативов для альф, суперпрочных, хотя в гон в них могло и не быть смысла, поди уговори зверя, и полный флакон смазки.

– Брок, а ты? – вскинулся Стив, тем не менее послушно и быстро одеваясь и распихивая по карманам телефон, кошелёк и ключи.

Нервно дёрнув уголками губ, Брок попробовал улыбнуться.

– Останусь. Ты помнишь меня в первую течку после двадцати пяти лет? Ему сейчас так же.

– Господи… – прошептал Стив.

Он понимал, что должен уйти. Понимал, что ничем не сможет помочь сейчас двум своим самым любимым, самым главным в его жизни людям. Только скрыться, исчезнуть, не пахнуть. Но так тяжело было переступить порог!

– Но как же ты?

– Каком кверху, – огрызнулся Брок и растянул губы в нервной улыбке. – Вытаскивать твоего дружка из амока буду, а потом пойду к психологу.

Только ему было нихрена не весело. Одно дело – отбиваться от альфы, который возомнил тебя своим, а совсем другое – с тем, кто и себя-то толком не осознаёт, собственную силу соразмерить не может и будет биться за тебя с любым, пока не получит, не прижмёт к постели, тихо урча. Тут бы очень пригодилась сила и помощь Стива. Но Брок помнил про его метку на своей шее, как о приговоре одному альфе от другого.

– Брок, – не в силах уйти, потянулся к нему Стив. – Я люблю тебя.

И быстро выбежал из дома, не оглядываясь.

Брок выдохнул, осел на постель, пытаясь собрать себя в кучу. Он хотел Барнса… Баки, очень хотел, но не так. Жаль только, обстоятельства были не на их стороне. Тряхнув головой, Брок поднялся.

Он ничего и никого в жизни не боялся, кроме Баки ёбаного Барнса. Не пора ли побороться со своими страхами?

В спальне Баки было сумрачно и тихо, только сиплое тяжёлое дыхание альфы говорило о том, что в комнате кто-то есть. Не успел Брок переступить порог, как оказался прижат к невозможно горячему телу. Влажный язык прошёлся по шее, слизывая не высохшие капли воды после душа. Баки заворчал, довольный, подхватил не вырывающуюся наконец-то добычу, уронил на постель, прижавшись всем собой.

– Баки! – Брок сжал ладонями его лицо, заглянул в глаза, стараясь дозваться до человека внутри альфы. – Баки, не делай мне больно. Я с тобой. Я твой, только больно не делай.

– Бро-ок! – протянул Баки, ткнувшись носом в ключицы. – Не сделаю… люблю…

– Баки, презервативы!

– Да…

***

Стив приехал к Генри, загнал мотоцикл во двор и сел на крыльцо, не решаясь войти в дом. Он не знал, что делать, как рассказать Генри о произошедшем.

Гон у Баки… Тогда, до войны и сыворотки, в гон Баки становился только ещё тактильнее, ласковее и ебливее, конечно. И гон не продолжался больше пары дней. Баки даже на работу в эти дни ходил.

Подумав, Стив позвонил Беннеру.

– Привет, Брюс. У нас ЧП.

– Что за ЧП, полковник? Что-то с Рамлоу? У него числится отпуск, как и у вас, – сухо поинтересовался профессор.

– Рамлоу в порядке, – ответил Стив. – Но у Барнса начался гон, и Брок… Рамлоу остался с ним. Насколько мне известно, у Барнса это первый гон за несколько десятилетий. Они меня выгнали, но… я могу что-то сделать для них?

– Вы можете только ждать и не подходить близко к дому. И так затянули с приёмом триумвирата. Природа сама рассудит, – ответил Беннер и повесил трубку.

– Бля! – высказался Стив.

– О, да ты материться умеешь? – на крыльцо вышел Генри. – Почему ты здесь? Что с отцом?

– С Броком всё в порядке. У Баки гон. – Стив говорил короткими отрывистыми фразами. – Они меня выгнали.

– Действительно, бля, – согласился Генри. – Ну, раз отец так решил, значит, они друг с другом разберутся. И правильно они тебя выгнали, альфы в гон вообще мозгов лишаются.

– Баки никогда не зверел в гон.

– Ты ещё вспомни, как оно было в двадцатые, – хмыкнул Генри. – Я в гон зверь, и Барнс не лучше, я думаю. А то в кого бы мне таким быть? Ты же суперальфа, ты не можешь не знать.

– У меня никогда не было гона, – признался Стив.

Генри присвистнул.

– Хреново, Кэп. А почему?

– Потому что суперальфа. Чтобы не отвлекался на лишнее.

– Ну тогда поехали на базу, суперальфа. Тебе ещё наши отчёты принимать и планы строить. Поживёшь пока у меня, а там и отец отзвонится. Не кисни. Триумвират – это круто, на самом деле. Ба всю жизнь в нём прожила, просто её бета и альфа умерли рано. Но она рассказывала.

***

Шея ныла от второй метки, зеркальной, похожей как две капли воды на первую.

Брок со стоном выгнулся, подался назад, сам натягиваясь на член альфы, своего альфы. Если бы он знал, что всё произойдёт именно так, если бы мог себе представить, то не стал бы гнать от себя Баки, сам бы его позвал. Проваливаться – так вместе. Там и Стиву бы не пришлось бежать из дома.

Баки касался его ласково, нежил в своих объятиях и смотрел так, что сердце в груди переворачивалось, начинало частить, как в юности, когда Брок ещё ждал своего единственного. Сейчас он поначалу думал, что придётся отбиваться, терпеть боль, но Баки будто бы боялся его касаться, он был страстным, неудержимым, трахал так, что ноги разъезжались, но в то же время целовал, нежно вылизывал распростёртое под ним тело с ног до головы, не пропуская ни единого участка кожи, гладил живой ладонью, стараясь вообще не прикасаться бионикой, любил до искр, фейерверков перед глазами.

Дыхание спирало от этой нежности. И Брок не мог остаться равнодушным, не мог оттолкнуть, вывернуться из объятий, желать побыстрее это всё закончить, потому что было хорошо и правильно, страшно не хватало Стива, но всё равно было правильно.

На исходе четвёртых суток, когда Брок уже даже говорить не мог, Баки сам набрал номер Стива.

– Приезжай.

Стив примчался через двадцать минут. Баки ждал его на кухне, дожёвывая завалявшийся в холодильнике листовой салат.

– Что с Броком? Как ты? – спросил Стив.

– Спит, – улыбнулся Баки. – Своим высочайшим повелением выдели сладкому ещё парочку выходных, а? Сначала он на тебе катался, потом я его катал, все резинки истратили, в последний раз дрочить только пришлось, чтобы мне потом голову за пополнение семьи не отгрызли. – Баки поднялся, подошёл к Стиву, ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. – Мелкий, я ведь не отдам его тебе теперь. Он наш омега.

– Зато и мне между вами дёргаться не придётся, – с облегчением выдохнул Стив, обнимая Баки. – Нам нужно два матраца, четыре комплекта постельного белья и презервативов побольше.

– Нам сначала надо накормить Брока, выслушать всё, что он о нас думает, а потом о матрасе размышлять. А вообще, – улыбнулся Баки, устроив голову на плече Стива, – хорошо бы одну спальню на троих, чтобы все рядом.

– Ага, – раздалось от двери. – Чтобы если одна задница ебаться не готова, так всегда вторая придёт на помощь? Есть что пожрать в этом доме или всё самому думать надо?

На Брока было страшно смотреть. Он сильно похудел, будто бы не ел ничего пару недель, загорелую кожу украшали многочисленные засосы, рассыпавшиеся по телу замысловатым узором.

– Я привёз, – сказал Стив. – Из польского ресторана, на всех троих. Баки, помоги принести.

Он подошел к Броку, обнял его и нежно поцеловал.

– Спасибо. Ты самый лучший.

– Да-да-да, слышал уже. Оба мне одно и то же в уши льёте, – оскалился в ответ Брок, но вырываться не стал, прижался к груди сильнее. – Неделю, блядь, ни один, ни второй ко мне не подходите. Жопа болит!

Баки появился на кухне с пакетами, составил на стол и, подойдя к Броку со спины, прижался к нему, обнял их обоих, счастливо сверкая глазами.

– Наш, сладкий.

– Слушай, ты! – рявкнул Брок, но был перебит.

– Слушаю. Люблю. Наш.

– Ебать вас обоих, не вынимая, – сдался Брок. – Да что же за жизнь такая? Снова никто и не подумал выбора мне оставить.

– А ты против? – изумился Баки, притираясь пахом к его бедру.

– Да я-то не против. Но заебало.

– Заебали, – поправил Стив. – Прости, Брок. – И ласково погладил натруженную задницу. – Идёмте есть.

Уже сидя на кухне и наблюдая вполглаза за своими альфами, Брок с кристальной ясностью понял сказанное когда-то Ба о том, что судьба никогда и никого не испытывает напрасно, и что великие страдания даются только тем, кто будет впоследствии самым счастливым. И лучше их пережить в начале, чем платить потом, зная, что уже ничего не осталось.

Да, Броку было уже больше сорока, жизнь потрепала изрядно, у него взрослый сын, которым он безмерно гордился, и вот два альфы, совсем ещё мальчишки, дурачились, отбирая друг у друга вилку, чтобы ему, не самому лучшему омеге, положить кусочки повкуснее, красовались перед ним, любили его. Это ли не счастье?

К чёрту выбор! Брока устраивала его жизнь!


End file.
